


Devolution (A BeastTale Drabble Series)

by fictionalwritings09



Category: Beasttale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Acid, Alternate Universe - BeastTale, Anal Sex, Beast Sans, Beast!Sans, BeastFell, BeastLust, BeastPapyrus, BeastSwap, BeastTale Sans, BeastTale!Sans, Biting, Bomberboy, British puns, Cherryboy, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Do not read if under 18, Double Dicks, Double Penetration, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fantasy Sex, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Menstrual Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sweet, Voice Kink, Vore, beasttale, canine, dubcon, get-rammed, get_rammed, some sick puppy stuff, this is twisted, wow this is dirty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalwritings09/pseuds/fictionalwritings09
Summary: A series of short stories centered on @get-rammed's AU and various Beast!Sans-es and Beast!Papyrus-es.  Be warned - this is not for the faint of heart, and I recommend you read go to @get-rammed on tumblr to get a better of idea of what's to come.  Safety harnesses off people.List of Sans-es and Papyrus-es written about so far: Bomberboy (OG BeastTale), Cherryboy (BeastFell), Canine (BeastSwap)Working on next: Acid (BeastLust) - (not prepared for HotBoi yet, so have more Papyrus XD)





	1. The Manual

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [BeastTale AU - Undertale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/269225) by get-rammed. 



> FW09: So...you actually decided to read this. Well, I can only pray that my non-adult readers are not here. Because I warned you. And also, if you need visual reference for BeastTale!Sans, please check out get-rammed's Tumblr. She's got some art up there that details how bad-ass Sans looks in this universe.
> 
> ...And if size-kink is NOT your thing, please don't read. Because all the characters in BeastTale are freaking huge. Like the smallest is I think 6'5" or something like that. And the biggest might be 22' or so. Between a tall doorway and one entire floor. And based on theory (and a little math, LMAO), their dick-size is probably, on average (6'5" might actually have a regular-size dick, who knows?) between a girthy foot-long for the smallest and an impossible near 3-footer for the largest.
> 
> ...Fffff...and there's gonna be gore. Personally, I'm not a big vore fan, but the original BeastTale!Sans (whose nickname is Bomberboy, BTW) is the type who will maim/kill their mate out of jealousy or overprotection, and when it comes to sex, it is possible he'll rip you to pieces literally and sexually. Ehhh...maybe I could tone it down to "lovebites", but I'm trying to stay true to the source material here. If there's a particularly dark chapter (because a sex partner that eats you is no bueno in real life), I'll mark it. There are other BeastTale!Sans that are much nicer, but on the flip side, they're also the ones that are on the huger side. Like...more than that girthy foot-long (WTF, I'm kind of hooked on that phrase, LMAO).
> 
> Common themes you might find in-between these shortie-stories, though, which I would like to implement in lieu of this AU:
> 
> 1\. Magic anything with neutral or positive intent heals moderately or intensely. Magic food. General magical power. Magic saliva. Magic...j-jizz. LMAO The stronger the positive feelings, the stronger the heals.
> 
> 2\. All of get-rammed's personality, size, and nicknames apply for the various BeastTale characters. I'm not 100% sure if they're specifically all Sans, if some of them are Sans and the others are Papyrus, or if they're just completely different skele-beasts. BUT! I'm going to go with that all of them are Sans or swapped!Sans (where Sans is more like Papyrus).
> 
> 3\. I do prefer to write F/M, or female and male pairings, but if I get a special request or somefin'...I dunno...lulz. But until then, I will be writing male-female pairings. I also prefer humans and the skele-beasts, but again, anything can happen with a request.
> 
> 4\. Magical skele-beasts are still skeletal. They have bones. They are sharp. They are also beasts, which makes having sex with them even more claw-some. There will be some hurt, which will vary, but again, (#1) magic anything heals. This isn't necessarily good...but it does mean there will be less chance of dying in all of this versus a non-magic heals universe.
> 
> Anyway, let's get on with this madness!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale (Toby Fox) or BeastTale (get-rammed on tumblr). I do own these sinful short stories, though.

**Shortie 1**

**The Manual**

**Flavor of Choice: Bomberboy (BeastTale - Sans)  
**

**Headcanon:**

_**Page 23 of "The Monster Survival Manual"** _

**During heat season, monsters will often travel outside of their caves to hunt all manner of animal life to sate their hunger. On occasion, they will find something that intrigues them sexually - namely certain humans or other monsters. Beware if you encounter one during this time, as it will most likely lead to death, either by being eaten and/or being mounted. Monsters are known to be extremely violent during heats, and can be known to kill smaller monsters, and in most cases, humans during breeding.**

**If you are caught, avoid struggling and try to be calm. Blood will only encourage feeding. Allowing the Monster to inspect you, and it will most likely become disinterested with you as a worthy prey. Wait until gone, and then leave. Follow these simple instructions, and everything will be all right.**

* * *

' _This fucking manual...this thing is worth fucking shit!'_ she thought, her lungs burning and her legs straining to push herself forward in a heated flurry.

Lana had thought she'd be safe. The government had dispensed those manuals after the Monsters had re-emerged from Underground, and had securely secluded themselves from the surrounding areas around their new territory. Sure, there'd been rumors that the government was sacrificing some of the outer towns, withdrawing the barrier, but those had been rumors...right?

At least, that was what Lana had thought when she went outside her cabin that day. She'd been roughing it for a few days after a fight with her father, and chose to hide out in the family cabin in the woods, away from the city during her summer vacation. A common occurrence in her household. Enough so that there would even be weeks at a time where she'd be completely, blissfully alone by herself, and no one would come looking for her. Not that there was any cell service anyway.

Which meant that if that thing caught her now...no one would know she'd be dead.

"Fuck!" she gave a tired cry, tears gathering in her eyes as she finally gave in to the aching, painful need to stop.

This was just supposed to be another break from all the shit in her life. She didn't need this. She wasn't supposed to die.

Lana panted hard, sweat dripping down her back and

**_"grrrrrrhhhh..._ "**

...

A quiet gasp left her, her back going ramrod-straight, tears slipping from her eyes. _If only she hadn't been such a brat...if only her father had listened...if only..._

"IF ONLY THIS FUCKING HANDBOOK WAS WORTH A FUCK!" she screamed, spinning around and slapping it straight at the thing behind her.

Lana scrambled yet again, hoping that the stupid book had worked as a distraction at least, but was stopped when a clawed hand wrapped around her middle and squeezed. _Hard_. She gasped again, though it was choked, and she thought she heard something crack - was it a rib? Pain pierced her, so much so that she was in shock, and the hand dragged her back towards him. Amidst the pain, Lana tried to breathe in to release a cry, but the agony doubled and could only scream in silence. Tears continued to dribble down her face, her mouth open wide in panic and pain.

**"ghhhrrrrr..."**

It pressed her belly-first into the ground, and finally a squeal of pain worked its way from her broken ribs, up her throat, and out of her mouth. Her hands worked to try and pry the claw off of her, or to grab at something to pull herself away from the creature, but it was firm in its hold.

"...I...don't want...to die," she gasped in wheezes, raking her fingers pathetically along the ground.

Suddenly, a distinct sniff huffed behind her. And something huge was nudging at her legs. She took a chance to look at the beast and her teeth clacked together in fear at the horror of it. It was huge - at least 7 or 8' feet in length. Its claws were massive, enough to wrap around her easily, and a tail that was made of bone twitched behind it. Its head was skull-like, and a pair of demonic horns sprouted from the top of it.

' _Must...get out of here..._ ' she thought desperately, but that's when something slimy seemed to run along her bare calf. Lana had only been dressed for a light run - sports bra, tank top, knee-length yoga pants, and sneakers - and she cursed as the cold, disgusting feeling returned. Was this thing...licking her? _Tasting_ her?

' _Oh God...it's going to eat me._ '

With its claw on top of her, however, Lana could only endure the terror as it licked sweat from her skin. Suddenly, its head turned upward, and she bit back a cry of fear when she saw its face fully - it really was a _skull_ , with one flickering neon green-blue-yellow (Jesus, how many colors did this thing have?) eye in its left socket. It had thick brow bones, a fanged maw, and hulking shoulders. Clearly a killer.

"...Don't...eat me...please..." she tried to say, although she didn't expect it to answer. Monsters were supposedly intelligent, but this thing was more beast than being at the moment.

It licked its teeth slowly, and she grew quiet, eyes wide and staring at the tongue that materialized from its cavernous mouth. How the fuck did this thing have a tongue?! Just like the eye, it was a strange blue-green-yellow combination of colors, and gelatinous saliva dripped from it. While continuing to stare at her, it licked her again, from her ankle to her calf, and she started to cry. This thing was going to _eat her_.

And if Lana could say one thing about being human, it was that human beings freaked the _fuck_ out when they go from being at the top of the food chain to the bottom.

***wham!***

...

Lana had kicked the thing in the face, like a horse trying to buck off its rider. Squarely in the nose. The monster blinked, shook its head, then stared at her in...shock? Amusement? She didn't know, the thing had a fucking _skull_ for a face - there weren't muscles or skin on this thing!

**"...Huuuu...huuuhuhhuhhh...huuuhuhuhuhUHUHHHUUHHHUUU!"**

...

Was it...laughing at her?! This sick son of a bitch was laughing at her?! Oh well fuck this - if it could laugh, then it could understand her!

Lana drew as much breath as she could as it was doing that weird, deep guffawing, then screamed.

_"LET GO OF ME, CREEP!"_

...

...

...

The beast stopped laughing, and silence spread between them. Lana felt its grip tighten on her body, and its nose (or lack thereof) moved towards her again, this time planting itself between her thighs...and moving upwards.

Panic of a different nature filled her, and she squeezed her legs around its head, but it seemed to enjoy that. Slowly, it pushed against her resisting, soft thighs and settled it right between her ass cheeks, and she shuddered. God, this was getting weird, and...wait...

Lana remembered something very important.

Today was the start of a heavy flow.

Oh _shit. Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit!_

That was probably how it tracked her in the first place - it had smelled her blood while she was out on her jog. Before she could theorize any further, she heard it take a whiff, deep and perverse, and she grit her teeth against the feeling of the air around her being sucked in. Just...just gross, man.

Lana felt the claw around her middle drag her upwards before turning her over, the sharp claws tearing into her clothes nonchalantly. And she came face-to-face with it - well, more like torso-to-face. It was freaking massive, like she'd thought before, but now she could see it in its entirety towering over her. A heavy-set rib cage that heaved with unseen lungs loomed above her, the sound of deep breathing filling her ears. Covering it was a ratty blue hoodie, which was short enough to show off gleaming white bones. A thick spine connected the huge chest with hip bones that jutted from a pair of torn cargo pants, with...something that glowed insistently from where its crotch should be. This thing was a skeleton...beast...skeleton-beast? With no organs.

...Wait, why in the hell was this skeleton-beast wearing clothes? It just made the entire thing more unsettling.

It seemed to notice her staring at his pants, and its tail waved to and fro, as if in curiosity. It moved its free claw down to touch the glowing... _throbbing_ mass of _something_ , making motions that, if she didn't know any better, reminded her of a guy palming an erection through his jeans.

Lana screwed her eyes shut, trying to block out the vulgar image, and used her legs to try and back away. However, the claw holding her middle now moved to her neck.

' _Shit...no..._ ' she thought, and her hands went up to scratch at it.

Meanwhile, the beast mirrored Lana and stared at the juncture between her legs, tongue licking a fanged tooth, and he moved downwards.

' _No...no, no, no...fuck, I can't deal with this any - WHAT THE SHIT WAS THAT?!_ '

Lana's head shot backwards, knocking against the ground hard when she felt the same slimy feeling slither between her legs.

No. NO. Was this thing...? Her mind went back to the image of his claw feeling up his crotch.

* * *

**Monsters are known to be extremely violent during heats, and can be known to kill smaller monsters, and in most cases, humans during breeding.**

* * *

...Oh no. Oh _hell_ no.

Before she could protest further, the monster started dragging his tongue up and down roughly, giving no quarter. Grunting, she tried to bring her legs up to protect herself, but...

 ***snap** *****

She froze, and pain seared her nerves.

Then she started to cry in pain.

_The...the fucking monster...he...shit..._

Lana looked down blearily amidst all the pain and saw his fangs sunk deep into her left thigh, a warning glare in his eye. He bit her. _He fucking bit her!_ Long canines sunk deep into the tissue, the top and bottom set almost touching inside. And when she tried to jerk herself away, she could only curse as flashing white, burning pain ran up her leg and set off alarms in her head.

_Don't move. You move, you will lose that leg._

Crying and hiccuping, she could only shake as the monster stared at her, holding her gaze. After a few seconds, it seemed satisfied that she got the picture and released the wounded limb, swirling his tongue around the blood and exposed leg. She shook when something foreign seemed to happen, and her eyes widened when the holes in her leg seemed to shrink slowly, and the blood stopped running. Lana couldn't focus on the strange feeling, however, as the monster returned its attention back to her privates, opening its maw wide to release the fully extent of his tongue on her.

There was no mercy in his actions, and after a few rough drags of his tongue, she could feel her body betray her.

This was NOT the time to feel horny, but the combined hormones of her menstrual cycle plus his tongue-work had her skin feeling feverish and her legs to quiver with something that leaned more towards arousal than fear.

Lana squeezed her eyes shut and grit her teeth, refusing to believe it despite the way the blood rushed downwards towards her pussy, causing it to puff and redden beneath her yoga pants and underwear. The monster seemed to notice, and his tongue started doing more complex things - wagging left to right, teasing the clit above, even trying to dip inside despite the layers of clothing. Its hold on her neck hadn't loosened, and his fangs spread against her hips and thighs still poked and scraped against her, but...

 _Damn_ was this thing actually _good_...if her ribs weren't crushed and her leg still throbbing with pain, she'd actually enjoy herself. Or, maybe the better thought would be that he was distracting her from the pain in an unexpectedly good way.

' _...I did **not** just think fucking a **monster** was a good thing..._ '

As if he could hear her thoughts, the monster licked upwards and let his tongue work her clit as his eye zeroed in on her face, observing her sweaty brow and grit teeth. And...the corners of his mouth turned upward in a nasty grin. He pulled back momentarily, glowing, luminous drool dripping from his tongue along with her own juices, and used his free claw to pull and rip away the covering over her womanhood. He gave a confused chuff, however, when he noticed something sticking out of it - the string from her tampon.

Lana grimaced. Despite the illogical nature of it, she felt embarrassed that this thing was _staring_ at the offending item. It just seemed...wrong, and humiliating.

Then, he pinched the string between his claws and pulled slowly. She groaned uncomfortably, and she tried to reach her hands down to stop him, but a glare made her halt. The pain from her thigh still ached terribly as a reminder, and Lana just let a few hot, angry tears loose when he continued.

"Ughhh..." she grunted, and instead focused on relaxing her inner walls to let the tampon slip free. Not worth the pain, after all.

And when it did, his eye sockets seemed to grow wide, and the single glowing eye narrowed into a slit. All the hormone-charged blood had been...unplugged, so to speak, and Lana could only watch as he dipped back down between her legs with a hungry look.

"... _Hmmnnnnggghhh..._ " she churned out as his enormous tongue laid flat against her and started to _work_ \- scrubbing it along her sensitive folds at a terrible, hip-trembling pace. Heat flooded her, stamping out the aching pain and replacing it with an entirely new ache, one that he was intent on making worse. When he'd managed to coat her absolutely in his saliva, he re-directed his efforts and growled against her, stabbing his tongue as deep as he could go.

"Oh... _f-fuck_..." she whispered in a low moan.

The monster paused in his sinfully-good assault, and shivered at the sound before doubling his efforts. Somehow, as he continued to push inside her, the burning agony of her broken ribs seemed to subside. Golden blue-green sweat somehow beaded on his bald scalp, dripping onto her thighs and over her stomach. For several minutes, he lapped at her, working her into a sweaty mess, his left claw moving to knead at her chest, and his right digging furrows into the ground next to her wounded leg. In his over-excitement, one tip of a claw dug too deep and ripped into her tank top and sports bra, and she yelped, a point of pain striking through the haze of pleasure.

The monster pulled his tongue out of her, and his eye trained on his claw, one digit tipped in blood.

Lana groaned at the loss of the pleasure, and her consciousness started to return from its long vacation.

' _What...what the hell did I just...?_ ' she looked up at him and noticed the way he stared at his finger before he drew it to his mouth, licking the blood off, ' _...Oh shit._ '

* * *

**Beware if you encounter one during this time, as it will most likely lead to death, either by being eaten and/or being mounted.**

* * *

He was going to mount her...then eat her. Or maybe...eat her then mount her? Lana fought the urge to throw up. All feelings of lust left her, even though her arousal was still evident in the twitching of her sex.

' _This is all just one big fucking nightmare,_ ' she felt tears as she leaned her head back, her heart hammering in her chest.

The monster, on the other hand, was in heaven as it finished off the blood on its finger, then moved up her body. His claw sought her clothes once more and ripped what was left of her upper body garments, leaving her tanned skin open to the air. It wasn't cold - it was still daytime after all - but Lana's nipples stiffened nonetheless, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

**"ggggghhhh..."**

Unamused, the monster grabbed both arms with his free hand and shoved them above the young woman's head, claws puncturing her skin and drawing blood. Lana had never been good with pain, and the feeling of his digits inside of her arms made her cry out. Again, she struggled to free herself, but it instead mesmerized the beast with the swaying of her generous breasts. Which...turned out to be a horrible, horrible idea.

***chomp***

...

...

...

"...Ahhh...aaahhhh..." her voice cracked as her mouth opened in pain, more tears flowing down her cheeks. She looked down in horror, and started panicking as he came away with flesh stuck in his bloody canines, her right breast a gory mess. Jesus...he'd bitten off her...

All of that soundless agony soon was given an appropriate sound: Lana turned her head and threw up, her stomach clenching and shaking at the pain and knowledge that her half of her chest was gone.

"G-Give...give it back," she cried out hoarsely, delusional with pain, "You fucking...monster..."

It seemed to pause in consideration, then swallowed the lump of breast meat in its mouth. Lana was tempted to throw up again.

**"huuuuhuuuhuhuhuuuhu..."**

There was that sick laugh again. That deranged, deep voice that would haunt her for as long as she remained alive. Then, it bent down and licked at her deformed chest, his tongue lighting up damaged nerves and making her arch in her suffering.

"No!" she found a viciousness she never knew she had as she tried to fight him off, "GET THE FUCK OFF ME, MOTHERFUCKER!"

No such luck.

However, as he continued to lick, she saw something both amazing and disgusting happen to her breast - his saliva glowed around the torn pieces of flesh and the skin seemed to knit together magically. Gore reformed into muscle and tissue, then tucked itself neatly underneath the rippling flesh, before her breast, although still bloody and throbbing with pain, became smooth and whole. The monster, pleased, nosed the previously-mauled breast and took to licking the blood off cleanly. He even took to nosing it, watching it jiggle in amusement.

He had eaten a part of her, then healed her in the span of five minutes.

"...You're some...sick...fuck...you know that?" she breathed hard as the pain continued, even when the damage faded away, baring her teeth at the monster.

It paid no mind yet again, and instead slipped its claw from her arms and back down to his pants, tugging at them. Downwards.

"No," she tried to say, shaking her head as her hands went to grasp at the claw on her neck, "No. Stop it. I refuse."

She was met with a bite to her left breast, and Lana _screamed_. Her newly-formed breast had only just been repaired, and the pain was still there. Now, the same torture afflicted her left side, and she had to breathe deep breaths. A part of her wanted him to end it all - who fucking cared if he decided to fuck her body while she was dead? At least she wouldn't have to endure the pain...

Yet, death still scared her, in spite of it all.

Lana waited and whimpered as the beast swallowed her left breast, but this time, he didn't heal her.

"The fuck?" she hyperventilated as he licked his fangs lazily, still working on his pants, "You're...you can't...please, don't leave me like this!"

He wouldn't leave her disfigured like this, right?!

...

The thought seemed silly when she remembered that he'd probably kill her after getting him off.

...

Ignorant to her pleas, the monster focused on getting the last bit of his pants off, and something _huge_ sprang from it. Lana crossed her legs closed instinctively, and bit her lip as any movement caused her mutilated flesh to flare with pain. Narrowing its sockets, the monster moved his jaws to her other breast, but before his fangs could pierce her, he registered her legs opening under him. He looked up and noticed the pained, reluctant, but ultimately-resigned look in Lana's brown teary eyes, and she even closed her thighs around his larger femurs, trying to distract him.

"C'mon you dumb piece of shit..." she whispered under her tremulous breath.

Lana couldn't take the pain of having her chest ripped open again, so she did the only thing she could do - make him move the process along and...hope for the best. She didn't want to have sex with the animal, and having to live like she had a bad boob job was even worse to think about, but she couldn't think of anything else she could do. She was at this thing's mercy (or lack thereof), and she had put all her chips on that big "OR" in the description of the manual. Be eaten to death and/OR mounted. If she could live through this thing's mating ritual, maybe...just maybe she could make it out alive.

She'd make up with her father. She'd carry a rape whistle. She'd do a lot of things, and appreciate them.

If there was any experience that would make Lana want this things, it would be being eaten and fucked by a gigantic skeleton monster.

Said-monster growled out his response, and she prayed that was a good thing...and it was. It drooled over her other, eaten breast and helped it reform before turning his attention to the intense glowing between his legs. Lana took a look herself, and her eyes went wide.

' _That...that is not...it's not going to...it won't fit,_ ' she whimpered as she started sobbing, ' _It's literally going to fuck me to death!_ '

His cock, just like the rest of him, was _massive_. About a foot in length, and glowing with green, blue, and yellow hues, it would be intimidating to any human - man or woman. It resembled a human cock, in a way, except the head was more spear-shaped, and something bulbous pulsed below. Lana thought it was his balls, but it seemed too clustered around the base, like when someone squeezed a water balloon too tight. Beads of precum leaked from the head, and a drop hit her squarely in the vagina, causing her to shudder.

Somehow, that made the monster think he was given the "OK", and angled his hips towards hers purposefully.

' _Oh shit...this is gonna...just breathe, just breathe..._ ' she chanted to herself, willing her legs to not slam closed and tried remembering that her survival was at stake...

...

***slam***

...

Pain. Nothing...but pain. His tongue had widened her before, but when she'd been eaten, her vagina had shrunk back. And now...he was trying to force his cock inside of her, and there was just...no way...

"...Occgghhh...uuggghhh..." she choked out, tears forcing themselves out of the corners of her eyes as her back arched in trying to accommodate the terrible size.

Surely something had ripped, or burst inside her. It made her not want to think about it, but the pain always forced it back to the forefront of her mind. And in spite of the pain, her walls betrayed her as they squeezed around the monster tight.

 **"HHHHGGGHHHNNNNGGHHH..."** the monster groaned, and his horned head pressed against her left shoulder. His claw finally left her neck, and used both free claws to grasp her hips in a sharp, blood-drawing embrace. He laid there for a few moments, panting hard against her, before he drew himself back and slammed himself back in.

Lana cried out, and her hands raked the ground beside her, trying to find something to hold onto. Maybe something to squeeze, a pseudo-way of transferring her pain, but she didn't find anything. All she could do was feel him nestle against something sore and torn inside of her, draw out of her and scrape against her walls, then force his way back in again in painful agony. It was a slow first few minutes as he repeated the process over and over again, trying to build up a rhythm, but his mind was always drawn towards getting the full length of him inside first. And Lana could tell he was getting frustrated - his fangs opened against her shoulder, and bit down. _Hard_.

She screamed, her body spasming as bone and flesh were crushed simultaneously, and grabbed his skull. She didn't dare try to pry him off, but she did scratch her nails against the sides of his face as she plead with him tearfully.

Uncertain but unwilling to let this go on further, Lana tried to relax her muscle walls to let in as much as she could - so that he didn't have to _force_ himself in. Apparently, the monster hadn't expected this, and when he drew his hips back, Lana relaxed herself enough to the point where the last thrust jammed the base of his cock against her abused pussy lips. Against his straining _knot_.

_And he saw stars._

His jaw dropped her shoulder and his eye rolled into the back of his skull.

 **"haggghhh!"** Lana's eyes widened at the feeling of being impossibly full, but also at his next _words_ , **"... _fuck_... _yes_..."**

...

This...

This...motherfucker! _THIS FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER COULD SPEAK?!_

"What...did you...just say?" she asked in small bursts, and it felt like the head of his dick was pressing into her diaphragm.

He drew his head back and she could not believe the look of absolute, savage bliss on his face. His tongue lolled out of his mouth like a dog, and the socket that held his eye seemed half-lidded (minus the lids, oddly enough).

 **"so...fucking...good..."** he nudged forward, and again - a jolt of pleasure hit him squarely in his dick as his knot squished against her over-full core, **" _f-fu-huh-ck!_ "**

"You...just...spoke," she grabbed his ribs, the ones that were in reach, and tugged them to get his attention, "YOU...CAN UNDERSTAND...ME...CAN'T YOU!?"

Every time she yelled, Lana's walls squeezed around him, and he groaned before looking down at her, but his gaze went through her eerily. It was as if he was fully focused on the feeling, rather than what he could see.

 **"hmmmm..."** the monster bent over her, moving his arms under and around her shoulders, securely keeping her from moving.

"Stop! Stop!" she tried yet again to reason with him, but then he started moving. _Hard._ Like a piston.

His hips rolled into hers, barely pulling out before thrusting forward, and Lana cried out when her pussy started to stretch further - no...it was fucking _ripping._ How much further did this thing need to push into her?!

"YOU'RE RIPPING...ME...APART," she screamed at him, trying to get his attention, but he only returned her panic with a savage bite to the shoulder once more. And this time, he _tore_ off of her when he finally released her. Her mouth opened in indescribable pain, but no words came out - her voice had fled in lieu of the magnitude of suffering. He had split her shoulder, nearly separating her arm, and it flopped against her torso with wet, disgusting sounds. He didn't even swallow the chunk of meat he'd torn from her, letting it slip from his maw as he drooled beside her head. If the pain hadn't been blocking her hearing out, Lana would've heard the whining, keening desperation in his voice.

 **"more...more...more..."** he panted in her ear, and the sweat dripped off of him in buckets.

He paused in his thrusting for just a few seconds, spreading his knees apart to be able to sink down lower, and resumed with reckless abandon. His hips jerked at a rapidly building place and his tail thrashed wildly as he sought his release - but it could only happen when his knot was firmly inside of her.

 **"give...me...it...give me...give it..."** his voice keened, but Lana was fading fast - bleeding out from her torn shoulder, **"need...want...give...ggghhhh!"**

Ironically enough, the touch of death was the final key to Lana being able to relax the last bit of her defenses - and she shuddered when he was able to sink his knot into her, tying the dying girl to him. The monster groaned and dug his claws into both of her shoulders, his back arching hard to thrust himself in, and there was almost a sob as he felt the familiar, but needed pull in his groin.

 **"yes...fuck...good...girl..."** he moaned as he gave a few shallow thrusts to help the process, breathing hard as his tongue snaked out and licked her neck. His hazy, euphoric mind noted the weakening pulse and he focused through the fog to force a bit of extra positivity into the ejaculation, tightening his hold to press the torn shoulder together.

Lana could feel herself healing, but...if it were possible, she'd endured so much pain that she felt like she was almost numb. The ache between her legs was still very much present, but everything else felt cold and distant. Then, she felt it...the heavy, hot, thick stream of something forcing its way into her belly. And...for the first time since he had put his tongue to work below, Lana moaned weakly in pleasure. It had actually felt good, for some reason. Its warmth brought her back, inch by inch, and she slowly came to while still nestled in the monster's arms, his forehead pressed into the ground beside hers.

His lone eye was half-lidded and staring at her, observing her quietly as he regained his breath, and she stared back. How she wanted to poke it out, maybe it rip it out like he'd done her shoulder...but as she felt the thick stream hit something _deliciously_ _good_ inside with considerable force, Lana could only moan again. The eye flared for a second, and he drew his head up to watch her lazily, but with a strange amount of intensity.

"...You're...still...a son of a bitch," Lana spoke shakily, and she looked down to see his cock making a bulge in her belly.

However, when she reached out a hand to touch it, rubbing the head of the cock inside her, a rumble rolled out of his mouth and he groaned. He bent back down and nuzzled her face, almost tenderly. Another stream of cum shot out, and she shuddered - was he still cumming? Was that possible? And how long was it going to continue?

It almost made her forget that she was probably going to die at the end of all this.

...

Well, if she was still going to die - might as well curse the fucker.

"My name...is Lana Summers..." she uttered quietly, and drew his gaze back to her eyes, "You...remember me...when you...kill me...you monster."

He didn't say anything for a minute, and Lana turned away, her body settling into a nice, numb nothingness. Then...he spoke.

**"...sans."**

...

...

...

"What?" she asked, though she almost didn't reply back.

 **"my name,"** he ground out in a gruff voice, grunting when he felt his knot squeeze and pulse insistently and his body gave in to another ejaculation, **"it's...sans."**

Lana kept her head turned, but she didn't understand. Why would he give his name to someone he was about to murder?

...Then again, if he was about to murder her, he wouldn't have to worry about her telling anyone.

 **"just...keep still. it'll be over in a few...minutes,"** he shifted his hips, and she squeaked as the next spurt hit a little closer to that delicious spot inside, **"...heh, cute."**

'Sans' withdrew one hand and wiggled it between their bodies, using the flat side of his talon to rub against her clit gently. Startled, she jumped and groaned at the sensation, her hands coming up to grip his ribs.

 **"you're lucky,"** Sans continued to speak, even as he felt her fleshy insides grip him tighter in rapture, **"you caught me at the end of my heat cycle..."**

"...What?" she echoed the question beforehand in a weary, frustrated groan, and as her eyes roamed his skull, she noticed something that she should've noticed before - his horns. They were cracked, with the right one showing signs of crumbling.

 **"i'm not going to kill ya,"** her eyes widened at the admission, **"but...we're going to be here for a while. my knot is...uhhh...well, it's in there."**

Lana shifted uncomfortably, trying to recall what "knot" might mean in this context. She'd had dogs before...but thinking a monster's dick had the same properties...how was she not split in half, right now? Was the human body really that durable? Oh wait a second. How long was she going to be like this? Sure, the monster said he wouldn't kill her, but why should she trust him now?

"Wait...y-you said just a few minutes..."

 **"hmmm...thought so, but i haven't mated in a long time,"** the skeletal monster's words held just a bit more weight when the both of them groaned, another shot of cum erupting in Lana's belly, **"...been, uh...pretty backed up."**

"..." Lana couldn't believe it. This thing that had practically raped her...was now sounding like actual _person_.

 **"it doesn't excuse what i just did,"** Lana felt like she wanted to put her hands on her ears, to block out his words, **"but...heats aren't exactly something we can control. us monsters, that is."**

Flashbacks of how desperate he'd sounded earlier seemed to attest to that. Lana, however, was still upset, and felt more than a little traumatized after the encounter.

 **"do you mind...if i keep doing this?"** he asked, his voice low and rough, and nudged his talon against her clit, **"might make the pain a little better to...deal with. and..."**

Sans nuzzled her face, and while she wanted to flinch, the act was almost...affectionate? She avoided doing the knee-jerk reaction and finally turned her head towards him. A lazy, but sorry grin spread across his mug, as if touching her there would...would... _uhhhh..._

Warmth spread through her whole body as she felt something torturously slow, but sinfully good build inside her.

 **"might be a good start to me apologizin'..."** the monster shrugged, his eye flicking towards her and greedily watch the way her face seemed to relax, **"and us to get to know each other a little better?"** **  
**

"...Your cock is stuffed inside me and you pretty much ate a fifth of my body," she shivered in spite of herself, "And some of that 'fifth' was my breasts."

 **"sorry, i usually go for the...softer stuff first,"** Sans gave a lop-sided grin, **"part of a balanced _breast-fast_ and all..."**

Lana stared. Did this asshole really just make a joke out of eating her? She felt his talon stop rubbing her, which helped keep the sour frown on her face.

**"...uhhh...guess you could say...that joke was made in _poor taste_?"**

"..."

 **"...fuck, i'm sorry - look, we're literally tied up here, and i'm barely holding myself up as is,"** Sans was getting flustered and frustrated at her unwillingness to participate or laugh, which she felt justified in, **"i'm sorry i did this, but...i never meant to, and...fucking god damn it..."**

Sans looked away and shuttered his sockets, his brow bones pulled down grumpily and his temper mounting. The young woman beneath him continued to stare. She wasn't sure what to make of him - raping her one second, and cracking puns the next. However...if monsters in heat cycles were beasts...this guy must've been living a hard life. To be consumed by something animalistic like _that_...

...

She still didn't like him. And she was certainly still afraid that he might just decide to snap off her head in the next second...but she couldn't help but notice the disturbed, sorry look on his face.

Fuck. Fuck her and her bleeding fucking heart.

"...Poor taste, huh?" she began quietly, and he cocked an eyebrow ridge at her, "But I wouldn't say _all_ your eating habits were bad..."

...

Sans took a moment to figure out what she was saying before it hit him, and he started chuckling. It wasn't the same laughter that his heat-driven self gave, but something more goofy and charming. Ugh! What was she saying?! This must be because of his jizz...and another spurt punctuated her thought, and he shuddered above her before speaking.

**"ohhh...somebody liked bein' a dirty dish, huh?"**

"Only when you lick your plate clean."

The quick, flirty come-back stunned not only Sans, but Lana, too. This guy was surprisingly easy to get along with. Was...was she actually vibing with him?!

 **"...ya know...i don't think i've ever met a human like you before, save for a kid i know,"** he stared down at her with half-lidded sockets, **"mind if we...uh...start over after this stops?"**

A part of Lana wanted to say 'hell no', and just walk away from all this. Heat, or no heat. Another part of her sort of...liked him, in a way. She still acknowledged the pain, but it seemed distant given the current glowing pleasure running through her now.

"...Start over as in...?" she flicked her eyes down, then back up to him, "Or actually getting to know each other?"

 **"the latter,"** he nodded, then shrugged, **"or both, if you're down for it. and i'm a _lot_ nicer when i'm off my cycle."**

"Like, how much nicer?"

**" _..._ well, there'd be permission first - "  
**

Lana slapped him on his chest with a frown as she sensed the joke coming, and he laughed again. And despite everything that's happened, she gave a small smile and chuckle in response.

Oh fucking hell.

She actually fucking liked him.

"I think first...you need to take me back to my cabin. Then, we need to have a talk - and I mean _only_ talking," she noted the twitch in his facial features, like a dog about to get hit for doing something bad, "...And after, maybe...just maybe...you can show me how _much_ nicer you can be."


	2. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are hard. Especially when you stop communicating with one another. Arisa is scared that Sans has grown bored of her...and she can't bring herself to ask. What happens when Papyrus decides to step in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FW09: Woohoo, got this in before the week was up! And, to everyone that commented, thank you! I hope you enjoy this next relatively short installment!
> 
> (Edit: Just wanted to put this in here - but this chapter does NOT contain vore or gore, so all queasy readers, you are good. =u=b
> 
> However, there is some SMUT here, just a lot of it, so LOL that hasn't changed.)

**Flavor of Choice: Cherryboy (Beastfell - Sans)**

**Headcanon:**

**Arisa has been in a relationship with Sans for nearly half a year, but lately, she's noticing he's been...distant. Distracted. Detached. Less affectionate cuddles and heated kisses, and more casual hugs and nonchalant pecks. She never had to work hard to get his attention, but now she's phoning him more often, and voicing her desire to be near him.**

**And sometimes, he would acquiesce. Other times not.  
**

**She wants to ask him why things feel this way between them, but falls to her own fears and asks Papyrus instead in a moment of cowardice. He gives her a knowing look and explains his brother's "bored bedroom" habit - often changing mates every few weeks or months. It would never necessarily be the mate's fault, but Sans just tended to, well, wander. To her credit, Papyrus congratulates her on keeping Sans' attention for this long, but warns that this was probably his limit.  
**

**Arisa, on the other hand, is scared. Not of the Underground, though its dark, seedy nature is something to be feared when you're a lone, weak human female. No...Arisa is scared of losing _him_. She's never connected to someone on such a deep level, and she practically craves his presence in her spare time when she's not busy. Now, she's constantly worrying if she's being too clingy, or if she's not doing enough. It hurts...not only her pride, but her heart, and she doesn't know what to do.  
**

**Luckily, Papyrus likes Arisa - she has her flaws, but she's adorably awkward, and can see how much she really loves his brother. So, he tells her something that, unbeknownst to her, will at least get them into _talking distance..._  
**

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this..."

A nervous, but outwardly-angry Arisa stands just inside the entrance of the Gaster home, her arms crossed over her chest. Papyrus frowns back at her, crossing his own skeletal arms.

This is what he'd been afraid of. Arisa pulling back into her comfort zone - her snarky, prideful, spoiled comfort zone.

She'd been like this when they first met her a few years ago, when she'd fallen into the Underground after supposedly getting lost on a hike, and acting tougher than she really ought to. Empty threats of the government coming to rescue her, and how her family would never stop looking for her - both of her parents had died when she was young, leaving her with a massive fortune and relatives who could only be compared to parasitic sycophants. They'd probably be ecstatic if she died, she'd revealed only recently, so they wouldn't have to suck up to her anymore to get money. (Papyrus and Sans both decided to call in sick to work that day and sit on the couch with her while she cried her heart out.)

The Underground is filled with Monsters, who could easily rip her apart if she so much as sneezed at them the wrong way. It was only luck that Sans and Papyrus were the ones who met her first, and smuggled her away to their isolated house. They treated her like a slave under public pretense, but as long as she stayed within the confines of their home, Arisa was treated normally. Sans himself took it upon himself to teach her how the Underground worked, allowing the two to grow close, which...led to their current predicament.

Arisa. Sans. In love.

Or...at least, on Arisa's end. She isn't sure about Sans.

...

Papyrus had wanted to laugh at her obliviousness and pride blinding her. He has his own theories on his brother's strange behavior, but after all the puns he had to endure over the years, Papyrus was looking forward to this. A brilliant plan, if he may say so himself.

"DO YOU NOT WISH TO KEEP SANS' ATTENTION?" Papyrus looks down at her, his scarf blowing gently from the outside wind.

"...Yes...?" she responds hesitantly, shyly.

He grins. One weak, funny point to her pride is her own desires. If she really wants something, even her pride couldn't stop her (he remembers one of Alphys' anime terms... _tsundere_ , was it?). Something that would be key to this particular solution.

"THEN BELIEVE IN MY PLAN!" he turns her from the open door, and back into the house, "SANS SHOULD BE RETURNING SOON, SO QUICKLY! AND REMEMBER TO - !"

"I know!" she has to shout a little to get a word in, but she quiets herself after looking around cautiously, "I...I-I know. I just...this is going to be..."

She's so worried. What if this goes wrong? What if this has the opposite effect? Not to mention her own feelings on the matter...she hates this idea, to be honest, but she's desperate.

"I KNOW - AMAZING! THIS IS ONE OF _MY_ PLANS, AFTER ALL!" Papyrus answers for her with a grin, then promptly steps backwards out of the house and closes the door, giving her a secretive thumbs-up for encouragement.

And then she is alone.

...

Arisa takes a deep breath in, then out.

Okay.

Just trust Papyrus. Trust his plan.

...

Oh who is she kidding? Arisa's desperation lead her down a dark road, into Papyrus' nonsensical machinations. She's scraping the bottom of the barrel, all because she's too afraid to actually...talk.

Which ironically enough is the main component of Papyrus' so-called "plan".

Arisa sighs, squares her shoulders, then looks into the mirror.

...She can do this. She can definitely do this. It's not like she has to go fight a Boss Monster or something ridiculous like that. And this is for Sans. All for Sans. She can do this.

Tentatively, she opens the robe she has on, and cringes with a groan bubbling at the back of her throat.

"If this doesn't work, I'll just go jump off a cliff. Maybe find a nice hole to die of embarrassment in," she swears grumpily, and prepares for the final step in the plan...

* * *

The sound of keys jangles against winter-hardened wood, and the audible metallic click of the knob breaks the long-standing silence. Sans, his shoulders covered with snow and his hood drawn around his head, enters with a raised brow bone as he shakes off the melting slush.

Papyrus had told him he'd be gone for the entire night, supposedly staying over at Undyne's for further training, and wouldn't be back until morning. Strange, considering the time of the year they are in now, but...

 **"arisa, ya home?"** he asked, though the answer should've been obvious.

Even after living in the Underground for several years, Arisa isn't safe outside the Gaster compound. She'd been attention-starved, but had done well to endure it in the face of the other Monsters who would surely have taken advantage of her, or eaten her just for the sake of amusement. Sans narrows his sockets in remembrance of finding Arisa pinned beneath Aaron at one point, but he'd been easily dealt with - after all, Papyrus and Sans are two of the scarier-looking Monsters, and while they prefer to be civil about things, they have a reputation to uphold.

Ending fights before starting them is one of their greatest strengths - and tearing down a building or two (Sans would always feel guilty after) always settled things quickly without actually hurting anyone.

 **"arisa?"** Sans closes his eyes and sniffs, searching for her.

It's not long before he hears something like a kitten mewling from in front of the sofa, though he couldn't quite see it.

 **"did you find a stray or somethin'?"** he asks, grinning. He has a soft spot for soft-furred animals, and cats are on the top of his list.

Curious, he rounds the furniture and...

...

" _M-Mew..._ "

 **"...uhhh..."** Sans gives a stupefied look, jaw going slack, **"...arisa? is...is that you?"**

Face a bright pink and almond-eyes watery and large peering over her shoulder, Arisa sits before him in nothing but what looks like a kinky, distinctly-red one-piece lingerie swim-suit. The plunge front and drawn-up lining at the hip exposed a generous amount of her fair skin, and the back showed even more - showing off the thin straps of the extreme racerback, key-hole cutout, and thong-like backing. Black, thigh-high stockings with tiny red bows covered her gorgeous legs, and ended in strappy black heels. Her raven-dark hair, soft and billowy, is tousled and sexy, _begging_ to be pulled and have fingers tangled in. Additionally...and his magic surges at this, but a pair of black kitty ears are nestled on her beautiful crown. And a quick glance below shows a long, velvety tail just above her tailbone, swept to the side to draw his eyes towards her practically bare cheeks.

 **"...holy shit,** **"** he whispers to himself, and a bright red blush erupts across his cheekbones.

He couldn't believe his sockets. If this ain't a fine welcome home, he doesn't know what is.

" _Me...Meow..._ " she utters the word softly, and a bit reluctantly, but she doesn't seem to be wholly against it.

In his distracted state, Sans does wonder dazedly why Arisa would even do such a thing. She's body-conscious, hates being embarrassed, and her pride and vanity rivaled that of his brother's. Whenever they have sex, she makes sure the lights are off and the curtains drawn (he neglects to tell her that he can see perfectly fine in the dark). Something like this, though - she'd consider beneath her.

Sans nearly continues the train of thought, but then she turns and crawls onto the cushions towards him, letting him see how deep the plunge front really is. Damn...it is _really_ hard to concentrate on logical thoughts when your mate is dressed like a sex kitten on your couch.

 **"uhhhhhh...is this...d-did i miss something?"** Sans searches his scattered mind, frantically trying to remember if he'd forgot an anniversary or some sort of special event. He's torn - he doesn't want to give Arisa an opportunity to huff and walk away, not when she's looking like _that_ , but on the other hand...

" _Mrooowwww..._ " the human points to a note card on the table, and his sockets have to fight to pry themselves off of her.

Sans picks up the card and squints at it.

* * *

**_BROTHER,_ **

**_ARISA HAS NOTIFIED ME OF YOUR INATTENTION TO HER. I KNOW THAT IT MAY BE BECAUSE YOU ARE BEGINNING YOUR HEAT CYCLE, BUT I BELIEVE YOU SHOULD TALK TO HER, AND TELL HER THAT YOURSELF - IN PERSON! THAT IS WHY, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CONCOCTED THIS VERY SPECIAL PLAN! EVEN NOW, ARISA BELIEVES YOU ARE READING MY NOTE - THAT SHE'S LIKE THIS BECAUSE OF A SPELL._ **

**_..._ **

**_IT IS NOT._ **

**_..._ **

**_DO NOT BE FOOLED._ **

**_..._ **

**_THERE IS NO SPELL._ **

**_..._ **

**_ARISA IS STRONG-HEADED, AND PRIDEFUL, BUT SHE DOES LOVE YOU, I BELIEVE. TAKE THIS OPPORTUNITY TO TALK TO HER, AND OPENLY COMMUNICATE WITH HER. BY THE WAY, I LIED EARLIER WHEN I SAID I'D BE BACK IN A DAY - I WILL ACTUALLY BE AWAY FOR A WHOLE WEEK, SO DO WHAT YOU MUST._ **

**_\- SIGNED, PAPYRUS_ **

**_P.S. SHE BELIEVES I WROTE DOWN THAT SHE "NEEDS YOUR MAGIC TO HEAL HER." THAT IS THE "CURE" SHE NEEDS TO "BREAK THE SPELL", AND SHE WON'T SPEAK UNTIL THEN. AGAIN, DO WHAT YOU MUST._ **

* * *

Just as he's reading the post-script, Sans feels a small pair of hands smoothing their palms against his knees and rubbing up his thighs. Sans' brow bones rise up, and he lifts the note to see Arisa there - perched on the end of the couch and rising up towards his pelvis, her hands pawing at his pants. She's making a concerted effort to keep up the ruse, he'll give her that much. Here she is, looking needier than he felt and biting her lips in a slightly-shamed, but horny pout...it takes a lot out of him to not take her up on her obvious offer.

But he knows he shouldn't. Papyrus isn't wrong - it's nearly time for his heat, and even now, Sans can feel the lust weaving through his bones. His magic, which had been well-kept for the past few hours, suddenly activates and forms a very hard, aching bulge that Arisa's hands are getting dangerously close to.

She looks up at him with a small look of triumph, arching against him, and Sans instinctively wants to curl around her and fuck her into a puddle on the living room floor -

 _Whoop_. Okay...heat's talking. That is definitely the heat. Slow down.

...

...Well, maybe 50% heat. The other 50% might be that little number she's wearing.

He tightens the draw of his hood, hiding the budding horns under the fur, and lowers himself to the floor. She's pretty small, only 5'2" to his 8'9", so they're nearly eye-level when he kneels, even while she's on the couch. It reminds him that he needs to control himself, at least until he can explain this to her...

 **"uhh...so...my magic?"** he asks first, trying to avoid embarrassing her, **"the, uh...not the healing kind, huh?"**

Arisa shakes her head, and she tries to move towards him, her head ducking down automatically to tuck between his head and his shoulder - but he denies the safe haven from her. Damn. She wants to hide her already-red face, and Sans gives a little amused chuckle at the way she frowns.

 **"you sure it's gotta be...this?"** he brushes his fingers against her cheek, sending a bit of his magic to send ripples of electric pleasure through her.

She gives a little gasp, but stays firm in her role, mewling as she nods.

 **"must've been _some spell_ ,"** Sans can't help it, she's just being adorable right now, **"did the spell make you dress like this?"**

Arisa gives a vehement nod, but the furious blush across her cheeks and restless hands to cover herself betray her.

 **"i can, uh..."** his tongue materializes unbidden when he notices one of her hands strayed between her own legs tantalizingly, and he has to swallow the magical muscle with a concentrated effort, **"s-stop distractin' me, princess. i can give you a bit of that magic, but uh... we should talk first..."**

Sans doesn't quite notice the panic at first, his eye sockets shuttered in an effort to beat back the heat rising in his bones, and it's only too late when he feels her hands gripping the belt of his jeans desperately and the feel of her mouth on his clothed hard-on. He jumps, not expecting it, and tries to lean back, only to take the small human female with him.

And oh good Lord, she's hanging off the couch's arm rest with her ass in the air and her head planted against his crotch.

Arisa is squealing, but she can't fix herself while in her precarious position, and Sans is frozen with his slit pupils trained on her curved backside. He can't help it, it's one of his favorite _ass_ -ets (he'd made that pun once, and got a hot blush riding up her neck for it). Stars, how he'd love to just give it a squeeze...

" _Mmm-mrrooowwww!_ "

Oh. Well, how'd his hand get there?

Sans' hand had moved all on its own, and now eclipsed the bare bottom in its grip. He savors the soft feel of her flesh, and Arisa gives a stuttering yowl before wiggling sideways to right herself. His hand, however, has different plans and instead flips her gently, ass-over-head, until her legs are drawn over his shoulders and his muzzle is firmly placed between her legs. The back of her head is brushing his erection now, and her arms are flailing, trying to find purchase as she fights the temptation to launch herself away. Not that she could - his larger hands (both now) grasp her hips to keep her lower half against him.

His nasal passage can smell the scent of her arousal, and slight hints of her favorite body soap - floral notes of orchids with vanilla - and he can't help himself. It had been a long first few weeks of keeping himself away, and with Arisa looking the way she does now, acting the way she is, _just for him_...a husky growl accompanies a long, hungry lick against her scantily-covered womanhood, and she arches again, shuddering as her hands stop flailing and grasp his knees instead. Arisa looks up at him, her breasts in the way, but she gives a needy purr of her own and rocks her hips towards him.

She's being such a good girl, right now...normally, she'd be running away in embarrassment and anger, but she's enduring it all. And he should reward her for it...right? So simple...she's right here, wanting, excited - he can smell it - he can just...

 **"ggghhh..."** he gives a strained groan, and a small part of him scratches the back of his skull - _you're in heat, she doesn't know, you need to control yourself._

Sans could never harm her, but even so, he'd like to at least warn her.

...With words.

Not with his mouth lavishing over her.

Focus...on...using his...mouth for... _oh fucking stars, what is she doing?!_

The skeletal beast notices her face isn't between her breasts anymore. At this impossible angle, her back bends back beautifully for her to keep her head firmly in line with the tent in his pants, and her mouth is on the pointed tip. Sucking. Tracing her teeth along what she could reach. Even her hands were squeezing his knees, sending heat crackling along his femurs and straight into his groin.

Now this is getting ridiculous.

Since when had she gotten so flexible?!

 **"e-easy, arisa, hold on - "** she's thoroughly covered every inch of his clothed hard-on now, making the tightness unbearable, **"we still need to talk!"**

He wrenches himself out of the daze and tips her back up, again with more gentleness than she can believe. Shakily, Sans cradles her against him, and Arisa looks up at him with wide eyes. He's breathing hard, with wisps of red vapor puffing out like warm breath in winter air, and his self-control is dipping down to dangerously low levels. Globules of red sweat pour from bleached bone from the effort, and she's the same, albeit with a different, worried mindset - he's never resisted this hard before...

 **"i'm trying...to tell ya..."** there's a tired huff, and Arisa grips his clothes a bit harder in apprehension, **"that this might not be a good time for this - not that i don't appreciate it! stars, you don't know how you're making me feel, but - "**

" _M-mew..._ "

 **"arisa, please, you can drop the act - i know you ain't under a spell and..."** Sans wants to bash his head in when he sees her eyes go wide for a second in shock, before tearing up, **"oh crap, uh...arisa? arisa, it's okay, baby - d-don't cry! you were...if i wasn't...a-arisa?"**

* * *

Worry slams into Arisa's heart, and she feels cold pour down her back as she hyperventilates.

Oh God. Was he seriously going to...? Was he dumping her now, after she humiliated herself like this?! She bites her lip, shrinking inward, feeling a part of herself spiral down into despair. She never does say it, but...she loves him. Loves him with everything she's got. She doesn't know how he does it, how he can bring her so low or so high with just one word or kiss. Arisa only knows that she's got it bad, and she'd do anything to keep him.

In a split second, Arisa stops her shivering and shaking. Instead, she's quietly thinking. She needs to show him, _really_ show him, her pride be damned, that she loves him. But how? The feeling of embarrassment is like a cage, and her pride like a damn lock. She needed a key, but...what?

Realization dawns on her - she needs him to _break_ her. And a spark of something... _determined_ takes hold in her...

* * *

**"arisa?"**

He's worried. Snow bats against the side of the house and the window panes, filling the silence as he stares at her. She had been breathing hard initially, but now she's deathly silent. Something is wrong, more than just what Papyrus had written in his note. Now...now, Sans wants to talk to her.

" _Meow._ "

**"...you don't have to - "**

" _Purrrrrr..._ " Arisa reaches up and presses her mouth against his, feeling the little puffs of his magic vapor brush against her skin. He tries to push her away, again as gently as he can, but there's something a little different about this kiss - it's... _open_. Not open-mouthed, but there's a vulnerability and softness that he's never felt before - not desperation like earlier, or shame-soaked lust. It drags him in, even his SOUL is finding it hard to resist...and there's something she wants to say, he can feel it on the tip of her tongue, but it's stolen when she starts licking along his fangs and down to his chin.

 **"arisa..."** he breathes, his resolve weakening as her hands grasp his own, pulling them to her body slowly, **"princess...is something...wrong?"**

Instead of telling him, however, his mate rests his hands on her near-bare bottom, and his claws easily tuck around the warm flesh and brushes along the insides of her thighs. Arisa shivers, and he groans as the heat of her skin entices him to squeeze her.

 **"why can't you just tell me?"** the skeletal beast asks, but it comes out needier than he expects.

And her answer? She moves her lips against his cheekbone, but doesn't make a sound - mouthing the words " _make me"_ against bone - and promptly lowers herself onto her lover's lap. His erection, which is still making a sizable tent, exults at this, and he can't help a little thrust against her. More silent words spill from her mouth, but she's trailing her lips down along his vertebrae, his jugular notch, his clavicle - and her hips never stop moving in slow strokes against him.

" _make me talk_ "

" _i'll do it if you can_ "

" _and you would...so good..._ "

" _don't you want me?_ "

" _i can feel it..._ "

" _can you feel me?_ "

" _i'm so wet for you, baby..._ "

" _yes...right there..._ "

" _i want it...i want your cock..._ "

" _don't you want to hear me?_ "

" _hear me s_ _ay your name?_ "

" _i'll scream it for you_ "

" _just... make...me...talk_ \- "

In an instant, Sans teleports the both of them to his room, and she gives a gasp as he pushes her on her back. He usually doesn't use his teleportation magic on her - her list of flaws including her need for control - but her mewling protests fall short when she notices him just...staring at her with slit, red pupils, and his magical tongue hanging out between his fangs, dripping onto her neck and breasts, darkening the material of her lingerie. The pulse of his magic, crimson and powerful, illuminates the room and leaves the shivering human completely exposed to his glowing gaze.

 **"sweetheart..."** his voice is deep and panting as he leans in towards her, his claws beside her head, **"you're gonna do more than talk by the time this is over."**

Arisa watches with wide eyes as he pulls his shirt up to his ribs, unbutton his ripped pants, and pull the zipper down to reveal...a much larger dick than she had been anticipating. Sure, he's pretty sizable, but she'd never...never seen him _this_ huge (there's a joke about a baby holding an apple somewhere in her fuzzy thoughts, but it seems less of a joke and more of a reality right now). It springs from its denim confinement and hangs heavily, and she can't help but think that the cherry-red glow is looking much more intense, on par with his eye lights.

 **"just remember...that i tried to warn ya,"** he breathes as her pretty almond eyes stare back at him in confusion, sweat dripping off of him like rain, **"fuck...i wanna hear ya so bad..."**

The skele-beast groans as he pumps himself slowly before lowering it to her open legs, using his free hand to drag a thumb across the thin material and push it aside, spreading one of her pussy lips in the process. The scent of her body is driving him nuts, and her speaking like that... _sweet madness_. It was so unlike her, but it certainly wasn't unwelcome. Sans wonders if he can make her do it again, that small taste of it not enough, and his cock twitches in excitement. Then, he notices the way she squirms as she sizes him up, and he chuckles even as he can feel his self-control slipping.

He shouldn't be mating her, but it's either now while in the early stages of his heat, or breeding her with no control as his thoughts devolve and stray back to how _close_ he could've had her...

Nope. He wouldn't last. So he has to have her...now.

At least, that's the excuse he gives himself as his sockets watch Arisa's chest heaves in preparation of what's to come. His pupils scan her from head to toe, from the kitten ears to the baby-maker heels she has on, and stars...if only she hadn't worn this outfit. It's practically burned into his memory. He has to try and remember not to shred this thing, for...future purposes, and fond memories.

Heh. No promises though.

 **"don't worry...it won't hurt,"** Sans lines himself up, the head of his cock brushing against her sensitive folds and causing her to tremble, **"might be bigger than you're used to, but i would never hurt you, ya know that, don't you?"**

Arisa looks up at him and nods shyly, and his SOUL shudders in love and ecstasy at the way she shows no hesitation. That, and how _wet_ she is.

 **"yeah, that's right..."** he presses himself firmly against her, keeping her spread as he drags her hips up to meet his, **"now take a deep breath and relax for me..."**

Doing as he says, Arisa's eyes screw shut as she feels him push, and _oh sweet Jesus, he is big._ She feels herself stretch around him, but she takes a deep breath, inhaling a large dose of the red vapor that's been leaking from his bones. There's not a real definite smell to it, a bit of mustard and the citrus body soap that she persuaded him to get maybe, but the vapor does make her particularly sensitive - the touch of his claws as they move to grip her hips instead, his tongue as it sweeps up her neck to her mouth in a passionate kiss, and his dick sliding against her walls in a delicious crescendo of heat and _yes_ and _more_. In similar rapture, Sans groans as his hips buck - he's been keeping himself in check for nearly two weeks now, and the slick grip of her pussy on his cock is unbearable. Desire and want work his already-stimulated nerves, but there's just one thing he needs, just one thing, and he pulls his tongue from her hot little mouth to hear -

" _M-mewww..._ "

...

What the fuck?

...

Sans' brow bones quirk in slight annoyance. He twists his hips inside of her, hitting new spots of pleasure, and Arisa keens in a mewl (" **fucking god damn it, don't do that, i need to hear you moan, princess"** ) as her core pulls tight around him. Sans gives a few more hard thrusts in hopeful denial, but as she sticks to the script, he frowns deeply. Maybe when he isn't being driven out of his ever-loving mind with her body, he'd be more forgiving and even a little turned on by her kitten-play, but right now...he wants to hear her talk dirty to him like she did before - uninhibited by her fear of embarrassment and inflated pride.

 **"...all right then - you act like an animal,** " he withdraws from her, and she bites her lip at the emptiness, **"you get fucked like one.** "

The irritated skele-beast flips her over, and crouches on top like a predator having just caught his prey, tail twitching in impatience as he draws her hips up. Arisa, scrambling in surprise, has her face planted into the pillow that was once behind her head. One claw reaches up to settle next to her, and the other dips under her belly and threads between her legs to spread her wide.

" **you're gonna beg for me, sweetheart,** " he promises in a breathy moan, " **tell me how good i'm givin' it to ya...how bad you need me...tell me you're _mine_...** "

The heat's starting to get to him, to the point where he's saying things that are making Arisa blush and shudder ten times over. She's aching for him, and she does want to speak, but the embarrassment is still gripping her tight, forcing her into silence or the compromise of a 'meow'. She presses her face into the pillow as she feels the head of his shaft push into her, and his fingers retreat to her clit. Her eyes widen, and she's shaking her head reflexively in a silent plea even as her heartbeat quickens - oh fuck, this is going to be intense.

Then, Sans thrusts into her, _hard_ , and her mouth drops open in breathless ecstasy when he nearly sheathes himself fully in one go, his knot bunched against her entrance.

' _F-Fuck...he's so deep,_ ' she thinks, tears pricking her eyes, ' _It feels so good_ _...but it's n-not enough. I need more, baby...fuck me until I can't think...'_

These are her thoughts even as her body spasms, her toes curl, and her walls suck him in greedily _._ He shudders above her, and yet she still refuses to speak. Gritting his teeth, he rolls his hips into hers at a terribly slow pace, forcing her to feel every thick edge and groove of his cock from throbbing head to inaccessible knot. Adding to that, Arisa squirms when he plays with the bundle of nerves under his claws, circling and kneading at it.

" **come on...** " he pants, leaning his bony chest into her back, " **c'mon, talk to me...what're you feeling?** "

" _Mm...mrrr -_ "

" **uh-uh, none of that,** " Sans licks the sweat that's running down her neck and her spine, causing her to arch, " **please, baby, anything - i need to hear it...** "

Just as he had imagined before, he curls over her smaller body, his chest pushing her head and shoulders into the bed, and he uses his legs to nudge hers apart in a wide stance as he pumps himself in and out of his beloved mate. Because she is _beloved_ , and even if she doesn't understand that, he sure as hell is going make sure her body does. Grunting and groaning, Sans whispers soft encouragements and demands into her ear - **_let me hear it, scream for me, don't think i don't know you love it, just tell me, tell me everything, i wanna hear it, please, you're driving me crazy_ \- ** and he can feel her responding in the way she clenches him just that much harder. He focuses on hitting all the sweet spots that he can remember, tries to carve every inch of himself inside her, to claim her in body and soul.

And to hear her speak his name like it's the only thing she knows.

* * *

It's not until some time later that he hears something soft from Arisa, and he lifts his head dazedly, the goofiest grin on his face and his tongue still dripping copious amounts of drool on her shoulder. While it had been torture on her part, being ground into a fine paste of _almost there, but not quite_ , her body twitching with over-stimulation and edging, Sans had been enjoying himself a bit too much - like a man dying of thirst finally given a pool to drink from. He savored it, with gusto, and didn't mind holding off on knotting so long as she's under him and going nowhere. His sheets are drenched in their sweat and fluids, the area below where their hips met soaked with her juices and red magical pre-cum, and there's a sticky, sinfully delicious sound that comes every time he pulls his hip bones from her ass then slides back in. Her heat warmed his bones to comfortable, numbing temperatures, and he's pretty sure he molded her pussy into the shape of his dick by now. There's a slight ache in his bones from having held the position, but it's lost in the chance that he can finally obtain the prize he's worked so hard to get.

"... _M-more..._ "

Sans blinks. It almost sounds like a 'mrow', but he can't help but feel excitement heighten his senses. His lazy massaging of her clit stops, and she nearly sobs with the loss.

" _MORE!_ " she cries out, and his grin widens to manic levels.  She's just so desperate for the slow orgasm that he's been fucking her into, and it's finally breaking her.  She wants to come, to feel him fill her fantastically, and milk that glorious cock of his dry.  More importantly, and she shudders in anxiousness, she wants to say the words she's been so unconsciously reluctant to say.

Shaking, Sans' claw returns to rub at her more insistently. And his mate _groans_.

He's never been so glad to hear her say something other than a fucking cat sound.

" **you want more?** " he asks, finally getting the desired effect, " **then ya gotta tell me, princess, like a good girl.** "

"I want...I-I..." Arisa's hair is matted with sweat, and there's a hazy, tired look in her eye, "I wanna _come_..."

The way she moans and whines, Sans shudders and he hooks an arm around her tiny waist, pressing her even closer to him.

" **i dunno...you gotta convince me just a _little_ more.** "

"Please...m-make me cum," there's a bit of begging in Arisa's whining, and he presses a magic-tingling kiss to her shoulder in praise, "I want to cum...on your cock!"

" **oh f-fuck...** " he groans as he picks up the pace, the sound of her pussy sloshing and wet with his magic, " **that's it...c'mon, don't hold out on me...** "

"I need it, please," she's a panting mess, and Sans can feel her clenching harder against him, "I need...I need _you...I love you Sans_..."

For some reason, the last part comes out soft, and he feels a bit of confusion when he hears her sobbing.

"I need you...you feel so good," she pleads through tears, and though the embarrassment burns her, she continues in desperation, "I love you so much...fuck me harder...claim me... _make me fucking yours!_ "

There's an odd disconnect here, something on a deeper level that he can't help but notice, and he growls in response.

"Don't leave me...don't leave me...don't leave me..." she chants in a soft beg, and he slows his thrusts momentarily to stare.

...

It was insecurity. She's been feeling insecure, like he's going to leave her. So _that's_ what this has been about. He briefly wonders who could've ever put such an idea in her head, but remembering that Papyrus was the one who had orchestrated this whole thing leaves little room to doubt. He huffs - he'd have to have a talk with Papyrus after all this - then, starts pounding her like no tomorrow. His free hand goes to her hair, pulling it back in a tug to tilt her head back, and he places a claiming bite on her shoulder, making sure not to break the skin.

Arisa, thinking that this was the end, squeals in surprise at the sudden renewal. And like a plug being uncorked, she's babbling to him with _yes_ and _oh God_ and _Sans_ , making him bear down harder into her already-stuffed core. Her spine bends with each thrust, strong waves of electric-hot pleasure riding it, and she can barely think as his claw rapidly rubs her abused clit.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES, YES, YES, YES, _oh SANS_!" she screams his name raw and he hisses at the way she shoves herself backwards on him, tilting her head back into his embrace.

Possessively and happily, Sans snaps his hips forward to meet hers in a few final thrusts, working his engorged cock around her convulsing walls. There's a brief moment where he worries, her tiny womb putting up a resistance, but he groans in relief as his knot finally slips inside, filling her entirely, and he rocks in time to the first few explosive, euphoric bursts of his magical seed.

" **...stars...** " he exhales against her shoulder, his claw withdrawing from her clit to stroke her distended belly lovingly, " **you did so good, baby...** "

When she doesn't answer, Sans peers over her shoulder to notice she's still crying. He licks at her cheek gently, and she turns her face to him with a tired, but nervous look.

" **so...you thought i was going to leave you?** " she nods, her voice sore from all the screeching she just did, " **arisa...princess...you think i'd have knotted with you like this if i was?** "

Arisa shifts her hips, drawing a grunt from him. Well, when he put it that way...she sighs, casting her eyes down.

"I just...I got scared," she mumbles against the pillow, "You were acting really distant...and Papyrus said - "

" **everything except that it's time for our heat cycle,** " Sans finishes for her, pulling his hood down to show the budding horns, and her eyes widen, " **yeah. figured. i just...i was trying to see if i could just do it alone in a bunker, but then some of my previous mates came around, asking if i could be their heat buddy this season, and...** "

She grows quiet, anxious, and he chuckles softly.

" **i turned them down. i knew you'd get jealous, so i was trying to deal with them and deal with telling you about the heat when...** "

"...When I...I, um," Arisa licks her lips, a bright blush on her face as she stares at this suddenly very interesting speck on the pillow, "I totally acted like a cock-hungry slut and dressed like one, too."

Sans groans and shifts himself forward, stirring the magic inside of her, and she gasps.

" **fuck...** "

The smaller human stares as she catches her breath, then laughs when one eye socket twitches as he tries to open them.

"I was being an idiot, wasn't I?" she smiles brilliantly at him, and he brushes her hair so he can see her face clearly.

" **nah. just a few _kinks_ in the communication,** " he winks, and Arisa slaps at his femur weakly with a giggle.

He loves her. She loves him. Now that it was established, the both of them relax, and will remember this moment in the future as a small, but mind-blowing hiccup in their relationship.

"Mhmm..." she kisses him when he leans his head down, and asks in a sultry voice, "So...is dirty talk going to be our thing from now on? I mean, I've never really done it 'til now, so...I wasn't sure if it was good enough..."

" **so long as it's you...yeah,** " Sans nuzzles her before dragging both of them onto their sides, causing her to shiver as he places his claw back around her pussy lips, " **and never done it, huh? you could've fooled me.** "

There's a devilish look in his sockets, and he licks his fangs as Arisa shivers.

" **but don't worry, you're gonna get a _lot_ of practice in** ," he emphasizes with a shallow thrust and a thick spurt of cum coating her overly-full core, " **i** **guarantee it, princess.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FW09: Sorry if the ending was a little lame, but damn, this was kind of a long one. Also, was Cherryboy accurate in this one? In the first chapter, I was worried that I made Bomberboy too tame, and now I'm wondering if I made Cherryboy too...savage? Possessive?
> 
> *flips table*
> 
> Well, I'm just going to take a small break than get back at it again, LOL. Third time's the charm, right?
> 
> (Caution, though: the next chapter I'm working on has...Canine. *shudders* The super scary one besides Perdio. And...I am *so* tempted to make it a tragedy tag, but I'd like to think Canine can somehow function, and I can save the tragedy tag for the unfortunate soul who mates with Perdio.)


	3. Exotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild animals have always been a passion of Regina's. She rescues them, observes them, everything a wildlife conservationist does, she loves. The most exotic of animals she's ever encountered? Her own friend, a Monster by the name of Papyrus, who is growing impatient with waiting for her to see him as more than just that. Well...maybe a bit of liquor might help that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FW09: Okay folks,I had a completely different story in mind for Canine, but then a retcon happened and I needed to honor the update. Not unwillingly, though! I enjoy character development, so this gave me a lot more to work with. There are definitely going to be a few leaps and bounds, but please bear with me as I work through this, lulz. Maybe I'll upload the old story later, since that was a much darker, vicious Canine, but for now, please enjoy this instead!
> 
> (Also...might've been influenced by me watching the Great British Bake-Off on Netflix. I don't know why, but baking competitions and British accents are a KO-combo for me and I hit "add to list" faster than you can say "bob's yer uncle". LMAO
> 
> All apologies to British readers, and to boys or girls named Jerry. You'll see why later.
> 
> ...And possibly influenced by Undertale pronz audio. Like, a whole new world. Damn.)
> 
> Warning: There's going to be some hurt (no vore - Canine doesn't eat humans, and it's not really gore...?), a bit of creepy dubcon, and smut, yo.
> 
> BTW, I decided to art a little, so have some character art of the OC in this chapter!
> 
> https://notsafe09.tumblr.com/post/158660776995/so-not-nsfw-but-i-really-liked-making-regina
> 
> Disclaimer: Toby Fox owns Undertale, get_rammed owns Beast Tale, and I own these drabbles.

**Flavor of Choice: Canine (Papyrus - BeastSwap)**

 

**Headcanon:**

 

**When little Regina Nelson, Suffolk-born and London-raised Briton, decided to become a veterinarian, many thought she only wanted to become one just like the other boys and girls in her class: to be able to pet and coo over the fluffy kittens, adorable puppies, and pretty birdies. However, it became apparent that this wasn't quite the case.**

 

**Numerous books on surviving the cold of the Antarctic, the wild jungles of Eastern countries, and native African animals lined her shelves. National Geographic was, and still is, her favorite magazine, with cutouts of various endangered, rare, and often dangerous animals posted on her walls and vanity. Television programs with Jane Goodall, Sir David Attenborough, or even Steve Irwin were watched religiously. And if ever asked, little Regina always used to say: "I'm not afraid of getting bit, scratched, or conked - I'm only afraid of not helping when I really need to".**

 

**Years later, at the tender, bright-eyed, bushy-tailed age of 18, Regina became an intern at an international wildlife protection agency. She'd studied hard and well, worked long hours at various shelters and clinics, and traveled the world to get to this point in her life. Then, on her first mission, they set out to investigate the strange reports of Kodiak bear carcasses being found at the edges of the woods on Kodiak Island. When they get there, however, Regina was surprised to learn the culprit was none other than a Monster in heat, who took to hunting large game as prey. Though the locals warned her and the group she was with that it was best to leave the Monster alone, Regina refused. And upon trying to stop it, received a vicious, near-gutting to her abdomen for her troubles.**

 

**A couple of months after the incident and recuperation in a medical facility, she is surprised to see the tall 18-foot Monster who attacked her, along with an ornately-decorated Monster who was quite similar in appearance (a skeletal beast) but much shorter. Explaining in a clipped tone, the shorter Monster named "Sans" cited a rather temperamental Monster Queen that Monsters were supposed to be learning how to co-exist with Humans on the surface, not cause incidents that could result in a second Monster-Human War. As such, he brought along his "brother", "Papyrus", to apologize in a proper, official manner.**

 

**Begrudgingly, and in a foul mood, the skele-beast did apologize, but to his ultimate surprise, she waved him off.**

 

**"That's all right. Thick skin and all - outside an' in," she said, the slight curl of her lips drawing a raised brow bone, "Just...try not to prey on the endangered species. That's all I can really ask for, yeah?"**

 

**Intriguingly, Papyrus and Regina start to become friends through this encounter - she would find him among the wilds when helping conservation efforts from time to time, and he would eventually meet her at the clinics she worked at. For approximately 8 years, they built their relationship into a solid foundation of friendship and trust, and obliviously to her, Papyrus had spent the better of the last two years dropping thickly-veiled hints that maybe, just maybe...he'd like something more...**

* * *

**Shortie 3**

**Exotic**

* * *

**_*bzzzzppp*_ **

**_Baby Girl Says: (7:24 PM)_ **

_\- hey big guy. just asking, but u free tonight?_

**_*click* *click* *click*_**

* * *

  ** _Big Guy Says: (7:26 PM)_ **

_\- YEAH, Y?_

_\- OH WAIT._

* * *

  ** _Baby Girl Says: (7:26 PM)_ **

_\- shut it. don't u dare._

* * *

  ** _Big Guy Says: (7:27 PM)_ **

_\- FUCKING CALLED IT, DIDN'T I?_

_\- U NEED 2 STOP_ **_PICKING UP_ ** _THOSE LOSERS_

 _\- THEY JUST PISS THEMSELVES WHEN YOU GIVE THEM A_ **_LIFT_**

* * *

  ** _Baby Girl Says: (7:27 PM)_ **

_\- told u not to. gonna change ur contact name to "that asshole no. 2" for that._

* * *

  ** _*"Big Guy" changed to "That Asshole No. 2"*_ **

**_*Would you like to save this contact?*_ **

**_*YES*_**

* * *

  ** _That Asshole No. 2 Says: (7:28 PM)_ **

_\- ...DO I EVEN NEED 2 GUESS WHO ASSHOLE NO. 1 IS?_

* * *

  ** _Baby Girl Says: (7:28 PM)_ **

_\- nope._

_\- it's the guy who just dumped me after the 3rd date_

_\- ...like 10 min ago..._

* * *

  ** _That Asshole No. 2 Says: (7:30 PM)_ **

_\- HE SAY Y?_

* * *

  ** _Baby Girl Says: (7:34 PM)_ **

_\- ...called me a "butch" when i took my cardie off._

_\- god, when did having a few muscles + short hair be such a fucking crime?_

_\- he'd be lucky if he even_ **_gets_ ** _a butch, btw_

* * *

  ** _That Asshole No. 2 Says: (7:35 PM)_ **

_\- SO...MY PLACE OR URS?_

* * *

**_Baby Girl Says: (7:36 PM)_ **

_\- my place...if that's okay._

_\- flatmates r gone for the weekend, so sort of alone..._

_\- also got booze. even got that weird honey-glaze one u like._

* * *

  ** _That Asshole No. 2 Says: (7:37 PM)_ **

_\- DON'T KNOCK IT TIL U TRY IT, SWEETHEART_

_\- AND YEAH, BE THERE IN A FEW._

_\- NEED ME 2 PICK YOU UP?_

* * *

  ** _Baby Girl Says: (7:39 PM)_ **

_\- no. i'm not that far._

_\- i'm at veronica's, and besides...think he'd just laugh if some other guy came to pick me up_

_\- think the prick's still inside_

_\- ...yep, there he is_

_\- fucking wanker_

* * *

  ** _That Asshole No. 2 Says: (7:40 PM)_ **

_\- WANT ME 2 FUCK UP HIS NIGHT?_

* * *

  ** _Baby Girl Says: (7:40 PM)_ **

_\- tempting, but he's not worth miming_

_\- fuck auto correct_

_\- *maiming_

* * *

  ** _That Asshole No. 2 Says: (7:41 PM)_ **

_\- Y NOT?_

_\- HAVEN'T U HEARD?_

_\- ASSHOLES AREN'T ON THE ENDANGERED LIST ANYMORE._

_\- I SHOULD KNOW, RIGHT?_

* * *

  ** _Baby Girl Says: (7:43 PM)_ **

_\- lmao_

_\- paps, sans would throw a fit after what happened last time._

* * *

**_That Asshole No. 2 Says: (7:44 PM)_ **

_\- I DIDN'T HEAR A NO IN THERE._

* * *

  ** _Baby Girl Says: (7:45 PM)_ **

_\- papyrus, no._

* * *

  ** _That Asshole No. 2 Says: (7:45 PM)_ **

_\- PAPYRUS,_ **_YES_ ** _._

* * *

  ** _Baby Girl Says: (7:46 PM)_ **

_\- pfffttt_

_\- ur such a dork, paps_

_\- love u, big guy_

_\- be there in 5_

_\- seriously, tho, don't kill him. sans would be pissed, lol_

* * *

  ** _*"That Asshole No. 2" changed to "Sweet Guy"*_ **

**_*Would you like to save this contact?*_ **

**_*YES*_**

* * *

 

...

" **_love u, big guy_ ** _"_

…

 

Papyrus' brow bones knit together in slight frustration. His knee jitters, and one claw digs into the couch, tearing new rips on top of old. A dimly-lit cigarette is perched between his teeth, and his dark sockets are scrutinizing his phone intensely.

 

" **_love u, big guy_ ** "

 

He knows that the phrase probably didn't mean anything beyond the norm, but he can't help but wonder what it would be like if it wasn't. If maybe she'd ever really say it and mean it - in the romantic sense, rather than just "love you like a friend, a brother, or some fucking cousin twice-removed". He takes another long drag from the sweet drug before setting it down in the littered ashtray in front of him.

 

" **_love u, big guy_ ** "

 

There's a brief recall of her saying the line once, and only once, when she had been drunk at a house-warming party a few years ago. She'd just moved to America to work at the International Magic and Non-Magical Wildlife Research Institute (shorthand: the All-In), and they'd paid her a pretty penny to live at a swanky new apartment. Friends, new and old, human and Monster, swarmed her apartment and delivered gifts of alcohol, stuffed animals, and one poorly-made tray of tacos. At the end of the night, when everyone except Regina and Papyrus were the only ones still up, and sat outside her complex to watch her first night pass her by, she'd snuggled up close to his side, and he wrapped his bony tail around her in kind.

 

" _Mmmm...that feels nice..._ " she'd whispered drunkenly, and he chuckled under his bandana.

 

" _DON'T GET USED TO IT,_ " he replied in a deep, smirking growl, " _I AIN'T GONNA BE HERE ALL NIGHT, TAKING CARE OF YOUR DRUNK ASS._ "

 

" _You always do though..._ " Regina blearily opened her eyes, leaning her head against his massive right femur to stare up at him, " _Thank you for that, really. I love you, big guy._ "

 

And for some reason, even though he tried to brush it off in that moment, he couldn't. Slowly, he drew his empty gaze to her and watched a drunk, but warm smile spread on her face. And his SOUL squeezed in a surprised, aching burst of heat.

 

" _Love...you..._ " she murmured before passing out, and his claw reached down automatically to catch her from sliding off of him.

 

It was good that she'd passed out then, because a look of panic and flushed confusion crossed his face. She hadn't really said anything out of the ordinary, hadn't done anything much different, but when she said those words... _whoo_...it made a flurry of orange streak across his cheekbones. He continued to hold onto her for a few minutes, his thumb curving over her forehead and her then-blonde hair, before he carried her inside.

 

It took another year before he came to terms that he might actually like her more than just a friend.

 

" **_love u, big guy_ ** "

 

It's not like he hasn't tried. Stars above, the woman is about as dense as a fucking fruitcake. Which only makes making his intentions clear a nightmare when he's frustrated.

 

A part of him is always scared of rejection...more for her sake than his own. Well, for both their sakes, if he's being honest. She's one of the few humans he can actually stand, and he always looks forward to the times they can hang out together. Tales would fly from her mouth about where she’s been, what animals she's helped, and anything new she had learned on her trips.  And he would describe any experienced shenanigans on his part - a few puns slipped in between here and there.

 

It had been a casual, fun, enjoyable friendship for 8 whole years.

 

Does he want to risk it all on entertaining the idea that maybe...they could have something more? Granted, being mates with him (British-slang-pun fully intended) would be difficult on her, but considering her job and way of life, she could handle it. He had no doubt about that.

 

If she rejects him, though...well, he's destroyed whole towns for less.

 

**_*bzzzppp*_ **

 

His phone rouses him from his thoughts, and Papyrus swipes it open to find an image sent from her. In it, she's taking a selfie of the roof in the background, showing the roof access door propped open.

 

* * *

  ** _Baby Girl Says: (7:54 PM)_ **

_\- left the roof open for u as usual_

_\- don't make me wait too long_

_\- or i'll get a headstart on ya_

* * *

 

A bottle of Jack Daniel's is in her other hand, dark amber gold, but his sockets aren't drawn to the whiskey - but to the woman holding it instead. There, in the soft lighting of the rooftop, is Regina in her date-wear - and he's struck speechless. She must've really liked that asshole if she'd done herself up this good.

 

Her hair had been cleaned up into an edgy pixie cut, shaved short at the sides and the bangs kept long to frame her face. She'd been rocking a dark blue color last he saw, but had changed to something closer to her original platinum blonde - nearly white, save for the barest of pink, giving a Wonderland-like fairy look to her. Her make-up is light on her ruddy, peach-colored skin, but touches of dark eyeliner and mascara define her pretty, upturned green eyes. And lo and behold, underneath a massive grey cardigan that protected her from the cold, snowy night, she wore a curve-hugging white bodycon dress that ended at her thighs.

 

Papyrus takes a few seconds more to stare at the picture before shoving his phone in his pocket, gathering his keys, and running out the door.

 

He has to get there before she decides to take it off.

 

 _He has to_.

 

* * *

 ...

* * *

 

A few Superman-like leaps and bounds later through shadowy alleys and dark backyards, and his claws scrape against the snow-covered rooftop of her apartment complex. He finds that it's easier this way - allowing him to avoid traffic and people. Smelling the air, he turns his head to follow the scent of honey-lemons that wafted from the open rooftop access door. Stars, it's his favorite scent on her.

 

Minutes later, he's outside her door, his head full of her sweet odor and on the possibility that, maybe, tonight might be the night.

 

Fuck knows he's been dodging around it long enough - and each time she mentions that she's going on another date, Sans complains about the new gouge marks in the couch, on their walls, on the staircase, and the occasional bloody carcass of some animal that had been unfortunate to get caught up in Papyrus' venting process.

 

He raises his hand, taking a calming, hissing breath, and knocks.

 

" _Let yourself in, big guy! It's open!_ " he can hear through the door, and when he does...oh, how he _stares_.

 

In the middle of the large apartment is Regina, pouring alcohol in mugs with her back turned to him, giving him a view of what he now knows is a _backless_ dress, her cardigan discarded against the stairs. Just the smallest trace of a halter string circles the nape of her neck, leaving everything from the neck to the small of her back bare, and his sockets follow the curve of her spine and the subtle shifts of her shoulder blades. All covered in soft, sun-soaked peach skin.

 

"'Bout time ya came," her melodic, British accent calls to him, and he closes the door as she bends just a _little_ farther down.

 

If he hadn't known how oblivious this woman was, he would've taught her how dangerous it is to tease him like that…

 

But, to his reluctant, yet expectant prediction, Regina merely stands up straight and walks over to him with a gleaming, innocent smile. A pair of mugs, one with her Jack Daniel's and the other with his honey-glaze liquor, are held in her hands, and he takes his mug with a smirk.

 

"Ohhh...saw you lookin' at me there. Like what you see, love?" she waggles her eyebrows in mock flirtation.

 

"YEAH. YOU REMIND ME OF A WALKING MARSHMALLOW," he returns quickly, and he cringes inwardly when she laughs.

 

How quickly he falls back into routine with her. He had a prime opportunity to actually compliment her, and he fucks it up with..."walking marshmallow"? Like what the actual fuck? It's not even a pun, or anything funny! Regina had probably laughed to humor him.

 

At least he hadn't said the alternative: " _I WOULD - IF YOU’D WORN IT FOR_ **_ME_** _._ ”

 

Gripping his mug tight, Papyrus grits his teeth to remind himself to do better, and allows her to wrap her arm around his lanky one, dragging him to the titan-sized couch. One of the perks of working for the organization is the option of getting Monster-friendly living quarters, and Regina enthusiastically applied for one the moment it was open to her. Why? Well, in the span of getting to know Papyrus, she'd gotten to know his friends, too, of which nearly all of which are Monsters. This is also how she gained her current appearance - his sockets roaming over the light muscles he could see peeking out from behind the thin feminine veneer she has going on. She really isn't overly-muscular, in his opinion, but as evidenced by the conversation several minutes ago, the majority of her suitors seemed to keep rejecting her because of it.

 

He snorts. Weak, mortal, shallow males. In this, Papyrus knows that he is better than them. Better _for her_.

 

"SO. WHAT'RE WE DRINKING FOR THIS TIME?" he asks as he plants himself, and Regina settles into the crook of his side.

 

This had become a little tradition between the two of them: whenever he or she had a bad day, week, hell - even month, they'd set aside some free time to hang out and just get shit-faced over the issue. Get all the negative feelings out until there's nothing left.

 

And tonight is Regina's night.

 

"Bloody men," she glances up at Papyrus with a wry smile, "No offense, Paps, but I just...fucking _men_..."

 

"HMM. RIGHT," Papyrus takes a swig and shrugs, letting his free arm drop over her shoulders, "I MEAN, WE'RE GONNA NEED A FUCK-TON MORE BOOZE IF IT'S JUST MEN IN GENERAL, SWEETHEART."

 

"First off - we are _literally_ aces, mate," Regina pointed a bare foot to a box of various, stock-piled alcohol that she'd scrounged up, lying in wait in the corner, and he raised a brow bone in surprise admiration, "Enough to make even _you_ chunder, big boy. Second...let's start with Jerry, yeah? Fuck Jerry."

 

Regina tips a generous amount of Jack Daniel's into her mouth, and Papyrus' tongue darts out unnoticed to lick his fangs, noting the way her neck bobs beautifully when downing the liquid.

 

"FUCK JERRY," he repeats, but doesn't drink since he already took a bit earlier, "WHO'S JERRY?"

 

"That's the, um, the guy from tonight. You know, the guy from the - "

 

"THE ASSHOLE WHO CALLED YOU - "

 

"Yeah, yeah, that's 'im, that's 'im," she waves her mug to dismiss the word, "I mean...just because I've got the short hair and I work out, I'm a ' _butch'_? Excuse me?! And you're thinkin' callin' me that is offense? Sod off Jerry, ya homophobic, knob-guzzler!"

 

Regina takes another drink while incensed, and Papyrus makes sure to hold off on laughing despite the ridiculous insult. She did tend to get heated when it was her night, and as usual, it's hilarious. Wild hand gestures, fantastic British cursing, and claiming that she "did not give a single fuck" about her failed attempts at dating (which he finds adorably ridiculous, considering how much she's raving). And all throughout her ranting session, his bony claw is always on some part of her body - across her shoulders, the small of her back, the curve of her waist, and even her calves at one point, when she's reaching for a cheap beer to keep the buzz going and has to sprawl on her hands and knees to get it.

 

And yes - he does look.

 

Because these small acts of intimacy are _theirs_ . Other males may talk and flirt and even casually touch her, but _this_ ...this is _theirs_ , and no matter what happened, it would always end with Regina in his claws.

 

' _UNTIL THE DAY SHE DOES FIND SOMEONE..._ ' a nasty thought creeps in, ensnaring his mind in a vice, ' _AND THEN IT'LL BE SOMEONE ELSE WHO GETS TO COMFORT HER LIKE THIS...'_

_..._

When Regina initiates the next toast, Papyrus takes a larger swig of his drink.  And his claw encloses her shoulders just a little tighter.

* * *

  **Three hours later…**

 

"...A-And I jus' don't get it, ya know?" Regina slurs a few of her words in drunk anger, slumping over one of Papyrus' massive knees with her drink sloshing in her hand, "I mean...I know a _very_ sweet fish lady w-who finds muscles attractive."

 

"WE'RE TALKING ABOUT MEN, THOUGH...RIGHT?" Papyrus takes a large chug of his liquor, and she watches out of the corner of her eyes, mesmerized by the lack of alcohol spilling over her large settee. Seriously, where the fuck did all of it go? The first time she met him, he'd been munching on a bear, but she couldn't find its remains. He'd eaten them, obviously, but the meat just went into some void, never to be seen again. No waste or excretion.

 

He’d explained at one point that it became a part of his magical energy, and the excess would be released into the environment painlessly and gradually, to give back the mass consumed.

 

' _At least he'd always leave the seat down_ ,' Regina smirks lazily against his patella, her cheek resting on the cool bone.

 

"Yeah, you're not wrong," she sighs, and her eyes drift back towards her mug, "I just...I used to be able to get dates, have a nice shag, and be done with it, ya know? Now, just 'cuz I might be a little stronger than them...or _look_ stronger than them...they just get all defensive about it. The nicer ones just say, 'sorry love, not workin' out, maybe another time, yeah'? Then there's the fucking Jerries of the world. Can't fucking _stand_ motherfucking Jerries, mate."

 

Papyrus lets loose a in a deep growling chortle, and she laughs with him lightly.

 

"What?" Regina props herself up on his femur, taking another swig - this time, water. She needed to re-hydrate, and slow down.  They'd been at it for three hours, after all.

 

"EVERY TIME I MEET A JERRY, I'M GONNA REMEMBER YOU BEING SHIT-FACED AND CALLING HIM A MOTHER-FUCKER," Papyrus wheezes, obviously drunk off his rocker, "GONNA WONDER WHY I'M LAUGHING AT HIM."

 

"Yeah, well you do it," she can't keep up the tough demeanor and breaks into a fit of giggles, "You laugh at...pffftttt, laugh at _all_ them Jerries, mate. For me. Tell 'em to fuck off with love, from this arseholed bitch right here."

 

Regina holds an arm high up, then points at herself.

 

"Regina Nelson, 26 years old, and single because of her fucking _muscles_!"

 

For a few moments, they continue laughing and snickering, taking more sips of their respective drinks before Regina sighs and sprawls back onto Papyrus' knee again. She grows quiet and pensive, and suddenly finds the seam on his dark jeans quite interesting. She shifts to press her chest against him, and lets the arm holding her mug hook over his leg, drooping against the cushion beneath him, before her free hand lightly drags a nail along it.

 

She doesn't notice Papyrus stiffening, his free claw twitching upwards in surprise.

 

"Don't get me wrong...I _like_ having muscles. I work with crocodiles and bears and all manner of animals that could kill me - _just. like. That._ "

 

Regina snaps her free fingers on each word, making Papyrus focus on her.

 

"Every time I find m'self in a pinch, I thank my stars that Sans and Alphys worked me through," she catches his gaze as she sighs, a light, warm smile on her lips, "Wouldn't be here if it weren't for them, ya know?"

 

Papyrus remains silent, and she removes her hand, sighing again.

 

"Maybe...maybe it's just me then..." her pretty green eyes close while she rests her cheek on his knee, “Maybe I’m just...ughhh…”

 

There’s a melancholic pout to her face, and she takes another sip from her water as she thinks.  Men that she went out with usually expect the stereotypical “conservation chick”: a pretty, slim tanned girl who preferred feeding and cuddling with the smaller animals.  And she used to be able to pass herself off like that...for a time.  Unmarred skin, a thin, lithe body, uncalloused hands.

 

Now, though?

 

She opens her eyes and stares at the back of the hand holding the water - a dotted line of three puffy dots that formed a half-circle.  A wild hyena bite from a savannah trip two years ago that had nearly severed her ring finger and pinky.  Following that, a bright-white, jagged line that followed from the outside bend of her wrist to the juncture of her elbow.  She huffs, remembering how she didn’t listen three years ago when her senior explained a Siberian tiger is still quite dangerous, even under the effects of anesthesia.

 

She almost spills the water when she follows the scar, tilting her hand slightly, but Papyrus notices and withdraws his hand from her shoulders to take the mug from her wisely.

 

“...Guess I’m just a freak,” she whispers in a moment of uncharacteristic self-pity, and her larger companion lets loose a deep growl.

 

“YOU’RE NOT A FREAK.”

 

Regina stops touching her scars and looks up at him, studying his expression questioningly.  He had pulled his bandanna from his neck about an hour ago, having tried to drink his honey-liquor through it mistakenly at one point during the evening, and gives her a clear view.  A large human-esque skull with grotesquely-large fangs, empty eye sockets, and scars that scratched up and down greets her sight, but she’s long learned to look past it.  Instead, she sees a friend - powerful, mysterious, and perhaps troubled at times - but a good friend nonetheless.

 

“YOU’RE...EXOTIC.”

 

For a few seconds, she just stares, then laughs while shaking her head.  As usual, Papyrus joking as always - even using her favorite word against her.  It’s sweet, though.

 

“Papyrus...if there’s anything _exotic_ in this room, it’s _you_ , big guy,” Regina begins, but something sparks and overloads in her brain when his claw crawls over her stomach.  And...the way his thumb drags the blunt edge over her ribs, just under her breasts, feels out of the ordinary.

 

“NO, IT’S **_YOU_**.”

 

And the deep, growling purr that erupts from him makes her eyes grow wide.  Years of dealing with larger, more aggressive animals has honed her senses to know when she’s getting in over her head.  It’s also how she survived her first few years of friendship with Papyrus - learning his cues, sounds, and signals made sure she knew when to get the hell out of his way.  She glances at the table and her throat gets a lump in it - it’s littered with dozens of bottles of varying sizes.  

 

Well, there went her stock pile.

 

More importantly, Regina’s never known Papyrus to ever have drunk so much before...and by the way he’s looking at her, it’s affecting him quite intensely.

 

“...I-I’m not,” she licks her lips, and her breath hitches when he drags his thumb back the way it came, this time directly brushing under her chest, “I’m not exotic…”

 

“YES, YOU ARE,” he pushes, and she gasps when his claw tightens over her abdomen, “TO _ME_.”

 

Without warning, Papyrus grasps her fully around the middle and lifts her to him, straddling her on his non-existent belly.  Her dress hikes up dangerously, knees forced apart to accommodate the sudden change in position, and if she weren’t on edge, she’d like to understand why there’s a soft cushioning beneath her where his spine should be. Her thoughts are stolen, however, when a bulging zipper makes contact with her clothed womanhood.

 

Regina instinctively jerks forward, but his hips follow hers, and is prodded unmercifully.  And to her mounting panic, the sharp metal of the zipper hooks onto the lingerie she’d prepared in case she got lucky with Jerry (irony floods her senses at this)...

 

And rips it when he pulls away.

 

Now...her bare sex is just hanging out in the wind.

 

Even oblivious Regina could tell where this is all going, and she starts breathing hard. Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh _GOD_ \- he’s a fucking 18-foot Monster!  There’s just...there’s no way this is going to work!

 

(And if she’s honest with herself, it’s the one reason why she hasn’t pursued that particular line of thinking.  If he had been human, though...if he was her size...she’d…well, that’d be an entirely different matter...)

 

“I MEAN...YOU GOT ALL THAT SKIN,” he continues to explain unperturbed, and Regina’s fingers scramble to push herself off of him, gripping his hoodie tightly, “WARM, SOFT SKIN…”

 

She pauses in her squirming when he circle his long thumb over her breasts, shuddering.

 

“AND HAIR…”

 

He abandons his drink on the stand next to the bed, grasping the back of her neck and lacing his fingers through her short hair.

 

“AND YOUR FUCKING AMAZING **SCENT**.”

 

To emphasize, the skelebeast leans his massive head down to her head and inhales deeply, groaning out in a stuttering growl.  Regina shivers, trying to remain calm and brave despite feeling just how strong he is - unable to free herself the balls-up situation with little success.

 

“P-Paps, you’re legless,” she tries to reason with him, sobering quickly, “And I-I’m knackered as, um...as all hell.  So just...let’s-let’s discuss this tomorrow, yeah?  Don’t...don’t do this…”

 

“ _REGINA…_ ” he purrs again, and she’s not sure why but...hearing him call her name like that is...oh _wow_ …

 

Must be the bloody alcohol...right?

 

“YOU GOT NO IDEA...HOW MUCH I’VE BEEN HOLDING BACK,” Papyrus’ sockets glow a hot, burning orange, and his fanged mouth opens to reveal a magical, slithering tongue with the same color, “ **FUCK…** ”

 

The size of his tongue brings her back to reality, and she shakes her head rapidly.  He’s just too big...he’s just too fucking big, and sharp!  His zipper humps into her once more, and she luckily plants her knees around the prominent denim tent to avoid its teeth from rubbing directly against her - good fucking Lord, that would’ve hurt - shoving her forward into his open maw, and she lets out a panicked, fearful squeal.  She snaps backwards as far back as she can while his hand is on her waist, and avoids his active tongue and jutting fangs.

 

Jesus Christ, he could sever her head in one accidental move if she isn’t careful.

 

“HOW LONG I’VE BEEN...WAITING FOR YOU TO...BUT YOU’RE JUST SO FUCKING DENSE,” he moans as her legs squeeze around him, placating him a smidge.

 

This draws her attention briefly. He...liked her?  In that way?

 

While he’s distracted with rooting his nasal cavity into her hair and sniffing her, Regina thinks at a frantic pace.

 

‘ _He...he can’t be serious,_ ’ she feels his thumb graze her dress, but it uses the sharp pointed edge and rips it, ‘ _Ah fuck, not the dress!_ ’

 

“W-Well, who the bloody hell could tell with you, huh?!?” Regina continues to try and stall for time, looking around for her phone to call Sans for help, “Always pullin’ my leg and laughin’, like everything’s some big fucking joke...ya wazzock!”

 

Speaking of idiots, she curses inwardly when she sees that it’s in her cardigan against the stairs.  Bollocks.

 

“WHAT FUCKTARD WOULD EVER JUST SIT WITH YOU TO BITCH ABOUT MEN?!?” he retorts, his growling become less sexual and more inflamed, “WHAT FUCKTARD WOULD IGNORE SOMEONE LIKE YOU, LOOKING THE WAY YOU DO?!?”

 

...What?

 

That earns a fiery blush from Regina, and he grins.

 

“YEAH...THAT GET YOU GOIN’?” he asks breathily, “THEM FUCK-WITS DON’T KNOW A GOOD THING WHEN THEY GOT IT…”

 

The skelebeast twists so that he can force Regina on her back on the couch, and she lets loose a short scream before he shoves a knuckle into her mouth.  Her teeth scrape on his bone, and he purrs in pleasure at the sensation.  Sweat begins to accumulate on his brow, shining the same rainbow sheen as his saliva.

 

“NOT ME THOUGH... _OH FUCK_ ,” he hisses intensely, his pants shrinking to ungodly levels, “WOULD NEVER TAKE YOU FOR GRANTED, BABY GIRL.  I’D TREAT YOU RIGHT...AND GOOD, SO...SO FUCKING GOOD… _UUUGGGHHHH_...”

 

Papyrus moans as he reaches his limit, and he pulls his knuckle from her mouth - only to replace it with his tongue.  Only the tip of it can fit, stretching the orifice wide as he stamps out her screams.  Magic drool drips from his maw to her mouth, forcing her to choke on a fair amount of it as he uses his freed claw to open his jeans.

 

And when he does...Regina can’t help but cry.

 

Between his large femurs, a pair...a _fucking_ ** _pair_** _of trouser snakes_ swing.  They’re gigantic (bigger than her, that’s for sure), layered on top of one another, and a mix between orange and blue-green magic.  She watches through her tears as they throb, and she can feel them radiating warmth as the bottom one slides between her legs, up her stomach, and nestles against her rib cage.  Heavy, thick strands of what she assumes is precum slather her, and drip onto her in a colorful, sticky mess.

 

As soon as he pulls his tongue from her mouth to lick his dripping fangs, Regina pleads in a coughing, choked voice.

 

“P-Paps...don’t do this...please, please, _please_ , I...you’re my friend, right?  You wouldn’t want to me hurt, right?  And I - “

 

“DON’T REFUSE ME,” he interrupts in an oddly quiet voice, “DON’T MAKE ME...HURT YOU…”

 

She’s about to argue that doing this would indeed hurt her, but then she catches his eye.  He’s like a man (or skelebeast) possessed, his breaths coming out in heavy pants, and his bones shaking as if he’s restraining himself.  If this is him _holding back_ , like he’d mentioned before…

 

“I CAN’T…” he pauses, a note of pain and despair in the clipped tone, “IF YOU REJECT ME, I CAN’T HOLD BACK...NOT TONIGHT…JUST LET ME...IF YOU CAN JUST...LET ME…”

 

Papyrus leans his huge head against her chest, soft sloppy noises coming from his wagging tongue against her skin.

 

…

 

Regina knows Papyrus.  She knows that he’s hot-tempered, and has destroyed and rampaged when he couldn’t hold back anymore.  The logical choice in this situation would be to let him do as he pleased, to live another day, but the way he is now, he’d kill her, for sure.  Literally make her explode from the inside-out (a nasty image outright).

 

“Big guy…”

 

He raises his head to look her straight in the eyes, and _oh_ ... _oh_ , how can he make such a face?  He’s prime to fuck her to death, and yet he’s got the world’s most pitiful look on him…

 

Papyrus honestly doesn’t want to hurt her...and if this isn’t just some rutting phase (or...heat?), and he genuinely liked... _likes_ her…God, she must be insane for even considering this.  Maybe it’s the alcohol.  Maybe it’s the fact she hadn’t gotten laid in over 4 months.  Or maybe...deep down, she’s wanted Papyrus just as much as he professed to wanting her...a faint remembrance of a maybe-dream of them sitting in front of her apartment on a snowy night much like this one coming to the forefront of her mind, telling him that she...loved him...

 

Probably a combination of all of the above.

 

Throwing caution to the wind, despite her mind screaming at her that an attempt like this would kill her, Regina smiles shakily and uses her hands to caress his temples in a hug.

 

“...Resist you?  You kiddin’?” she presses a kiss to his forehead, “Who could say no to that mug, huh?”

 

Her hands run to the top of his head, scraping the bone like she would a lover’s scalp, and he sighs, his tail wagging happily behind him.

 

“YOU...MEAN IT?” he asks groggily, his dicks throbbing in anticipation, and as soon as she nods, Papyrus flicks his tongue out to lick a line of saliva over one breast.  He savors the sharp gasp and drawn out moan as she finally, seemingly, gives in.

 

“Just...be gentle, okay?  It’s been a while,” she asks nervously, and he chuckles knowingly.

 

“I DON’T DO ‘GENTLE’, BUT...I CAN DO THIS,” Papyrus lifts his head so she can peer between their legs, and her mouth drops as his dual-penises shrink drastically.

 

The conservation-biologist part of her, now calmed by his own relaxed behavior, is fascinated - who wouldn’t be?  Firstly, what the fuck - why does he have a penis when he’s a skeleton? (Or have a tongue, now that she thinks about it.)  Secondly, why _two_ ?!?  Is that just an evolutionary trait?  She remembers a brief biology course during her training, that many Monsters tended to have knots like vulpines for secure genetic transfer, but…do Monsters sometimes have two...wombs?  (The ridiculous thought of getting pregnant through the ass passes through her mind, but she shuts that down immediately.)  Thirdly, and she cannot wrap her head around this, how in the literally fuck did he just go from human- _sized_ dicks to human- _manageable_ ones?!

 

Her first reaction, of course, is:

 

“...Holy fuck, mate, you alright?  Did...did that hurt?!” she asks, and again, he laughs.  She’s being really cute right now, worrying over him when he’s about to wreck her five ways to Sunday.

 

“NO, I’M JUST FUCKING PRO AT MAGIC,” he looks almost embarrassed at this, “ALSO, I’VE GOT MORE MAGIC THAN THE AVERAGE MONSTER, SO…”

 

“So instead of bigger balls, you’ve got…” she swallows audibly, her body beginning to sweat, “T-Two of ‘em, have you?”

 

“THAT’S RIGHT...WHICH MEANS…” Papyrus nudges the newly minted pair of weeping penises towards her, their tips angled against _both_ entrances.  And he’s _very_ eager to get started.

 

“Uhmmm...I’m gonna be honest,” she wiggles nervously, no longer worrying about him fucking her apart now, but still on edge with the whole thing, “I _have_ tried using the backdoor, but I’m not...it wasn’t - _hah, oh fucking!  Jesus Christ, P-Paps?!?  W-waaarrrnnn-hnnggghhh...._ ”

 

While Regina tries to explain, Papyrus reaches the limit of his patience and lines himself up properly before giving a tiny thrust.  Two whole _fucking_ years of pining for her has worn away any semblance of reasoning, and now that he’s got her under him, dress torn and the heat of her body against him, it’s just too much.

 

Unfortunately for Regina, who’s only a third of his size, this shoves his cocks in at least half-way in, and she chokes on her breath.  She’s completely not ready, and more tears spring to her eyes as a burning pain sears through her.

 

Had she actually been _worried_ about his cocks when he shrunk them?  Because she’s definitely regretting it - they might look tiny compared to the rest of his body, but in reality, he’s a good 7 inches with average girth.

 

Luckily for her, he provides his some of his own lubrication as precum starts to flood her passageways.  The warm, sticky feeling is somewhat familiar, her body tingling in recognition of fulfilling that baser need, and she squirms at the sensation uncomfortably as pain fights her attempts at relaxing.

 

“OH FUCK...YOU FEEL SO GOOD, BABY GIRL,” he sighs happily in a low groan, his hips starting to move on their own, “GONNA GIVE YOU... _EVERYTHING_ YOU NEED…”

 

For Papyrus, the slick grip of her core and ass swallow him up, sucking him hard when he pulls and resisting marvelously when he pushes.  Oh, he can tell - the dry spell she’s been having tightened her up considerably.

 

“W-wait, need...hold... _fuck_ ,” she reaches a hand down with a grimace, and starts rubbing at her clit desperately to ease the burn, but Papyrus grabs it and her other arm roughly to hold them above her head.

 

“I DON’T THINK SO,” the panting skelebeast growls, his tongue reaching out once more to drag from her neck and down her body slowly, “I SAID I’D GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU NEED...BABY GIRL - “

 

“I don’t need pai - _nnggghhh_ ,” she argues back, her voice going an octave higher when he thrusts again, shoving another rough inch inside.

 

“NOT GONNA LIE...THIS IS GONNA HURT,” his tongue finally reaches the destination, and begins licking and massaging the tiny nub of flesh she’d been trying to touch, “BUT WHEN YOU GET USED TO IT...YOU’RE GONNA LOVE IT.   _EVERY - FUCKING - INCH - BABE._ ”

 

Each slurping word he speaks, his tongue does a long lick upwards against her as his dicks scrape into her, shorting out her busy mind and rendering her speechless.  Regina feels his other claw grasp her right knee and push it to the side, his body crouching low into hers as he starts picking up speed.  His tongue is helping, and soon, pain-pleasure seeps into her body with each thrust and jerk.

 

“P-Papyruusssss,” she moans in halting, gulping breaths, a light sheen of sweat coating her arms, the back of her legs, and around her neck.

 

His pelvis delivers sharp smacks to her ass, leaving red welts, and her toes curl when she thinks she feels the skin split under the abuse.  Additionally, his claws are digging into her wrists, puncturing the skin there.  She’s going to have more scars after this.

 

“THAT’S RIGHT...FUCKING SAY MY NAME...JUST LIKE THAT,” he purrs deeply, withdrawing his tongue to lick his fangs, “F-FUCK, SO...GOOD…”

 

As soon as she makes it clear she’s not going anywhere, Papyrus releases her wrists and focuses solely on her - pumping in and out at a steady, but rapid pace and holding her other leg wide apart to give him as much room as he could work with.  The creaking of the sofa accompanies the sloppy sounds of his dicks, and she shudders as he fucks her into oblivion - everything fading until she only senses _him_.

 

His heavy, ecstatic groaning...his claws digging into her flesh...filling her to the brink…all of which added to the growing, molten sun in her core.

 

“Oh fuck,” her body slowly starts to arch into his, her hands reaching behind her to grip the fabric of the couch arm tight, “This is...I’m...you’re...”

 

“HEH, _EXOTIC_?” he asks, grinning at her widely as he prepares his tongue for another long lick down to her clit.

 

“That’s...my word,” Regina admonishes him playfully and breathlessly, a high-pitched, strangled moan breaking her sentence, “And I was gonna say...you’re fucking _smashing_ , Paps.”

 

His tongue stops its move downwards as he stills inside her.  And he stares, at her hard-blushing face and tentative, but beautiful smile...

 

“...W-What?  Was it...n-not…” Regina gets a bit of her breath back as she grows unnerved under his lightless sockets, “I thought you’d, uhm...appreciaaaa --- _AAAUGUHHH, JESUSFUCKINGCHRIST!!!_ ”

 

Oh how he ever does appreciate the pun.  And it was _perfect_ .  She’s _always_ been perfect.

 

As he releases her legs, he sinks his claws into the back of the sofa and the arm rest above her head, and proceeds to take _long, deep humps_ into her, groaning loudly.  Stars fly across his sockets when she starts fisting his orange hoodie to pull him to her, and her hips start rocking against his to make it easier.  

 

Drowning in euphoria and sex, Regina barely registers the soreness of her ass or the cuts there (though she’s sure to remember them tomorrow), her body running hotter than fire and his magic practically fucking itself into her veins.

 

“LOVE...LOVE YOU,” the skelebeast bears down on her, grunting as he feels her tighten around him in response, “FUCKING LOVE...YOU...BABY GIRL...YOU’RE SO...FUCKING PERFECT…”

 

Lovingly, his tongue moves into her mouth instead, and twirls around hers as he gets closer and closer to completion.  Regina is just slightly ahead, though, so when he hits her in just the right spot...

 

“Mmm...aaahhh...aaaagghhh,” she says between sucks, then lets out another strangled moan, “F-Fucking...coming...FUCK!”

 

Her body arches into him in a snap, her release hot and blinding and everything she needs and more.  And when she feels him starting to pull out to cum, Regina latches onto his spine, her legs earning a few new cuts as she’s dragged upwards.  Papyrus opens his mouth to ask what she’s doing before she slams her hips into his, and his words are smothered in groans as he cums.  Unable to stop himself, the skelebeast gives in and sinks back down, burying himself deep inside her as he rides out his orgasm.

 

Wet, squelching sounds fill the room as his magic oozes around him and spills out of her and onto the furniture in spurts.  It takes a few seconds, but once he’s done, he sits up panting and tenderly brings the tips of his claws to her sweat-covered hips, up her ribs, then back down.  Grinning, he draws a few involuntary shudders from her, and she swats his hands with a blush.

 

“FUCK, BABY GIRL,” he breathes, grasping the back of her thighs and lifting them, “IF THAT AIN’T A HAPPY SIGHT...”

 

Magic seed drips from her openings, down her ass, and starts trailing up her back.  It mixes with the bloody wounds that lace her flesh, and heals each cut and laceration with soft fizzles and pops.

 

“You should...look at yourself,” Regina groans, her green eyes fluttering open to wander up between their connection to his face, “Pleased as a kitten on cream, you are…”

 

A short pause and she groans when his smile widens.

 

“Don’t ruin this moment for me with some pun ‘bout creampies, mate…” she pleads in a laugh, putting a hand over her eyes with an exasperated smile.

 

“HMMM...WHAT’RE YOU WILLING TO GIVE ME IN RETURN?” one talon comes and pulls her hand down, a softer grin on his face.

 

“Well...my flatmates said they’d be gone for the entire weekend…” she trails off when she notes the lazy wiggle of his brow bones and laughs, “Down, boy, down...I mean, we ought to have some time to talk about this.”

 

When a frown pulls at his bony mouth, Regina giggles at the adorable pout and reaches a hand down to smooth the tips of her fingers along the base of the penis in her vagina.  He shudders and bucks at the sensation, and she moans weakly with a smile.

 

“I don’t mind continuing this...but if you, uhm, meant what you said back the - “

 

“YES. I DID.”

 

The direct, abrupt confirmation makes her blush hard.

 

“SORRY, I - UH - WELL, YOU REALLY ARE FUCKING DENSE, BABY GIRL,” he chuckles an apology, brushing back her bangs as the sweat cooled on them, “...BEEN HOPING FOR...A LONG TIME NOW…”

 

Regina remains flushed as she touches the talons on her face and strokes them, sighing.

 

“You and me both, big guy…” she whispers softly.

 

“...WHAT?”

 

“You heard me,” she chuckles, then pats his talons, “But...we should talk about that tomorrow when we’re not on the piss.  Lend me a hand, love?  I have to tend to the...mess here before going to bed, after all.”

 

With a grunt, Papyrus pulls himself from her with some reluctance, cum rushing out as he unplugs from her, then drags her up to a sitting position.  Before she can start, though, he merely flicks his wrist, and most of his spilled magic disappears from the sofa conveniently. However, the cum between her legs and saliva on her torso remains.

 

“Wow, that’s...that’s nifty, that,” she glances at her torn dress and sticky skin with a raised eyebrow, “Uh...think you’ve missed a spot, love.”

 

“NAH, LOOKS PRETTY GOOD TO ME,” he smirks cockily, and Regina rolls her eyes.

 

“Cheeky bastard,” she hisses before he sweeps an arm under her, making her gasp.

 

“WE BOTH WORKED UP A FUCK-TON OF SWEAT, THOUGH,” he noses her head affectionately, “YOUR BATHROOM BIG ENOUGH FOR THE BOTH OF US?”

 

Regina nods, though the still-hungry look in his sockets gets her suspicious.

 

“GOOD,” he licks his fangs, and she moans when he rubs a knuckle against her sensitive folds, “HOPE IT’S SOUND-PROOF, TOO, HEH.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, how was it? Good? Bad?
> 
> Lucky for your pervy, pretty butts, I got this reviewed just to make sure Canine was in-character for this chapter, so I hoped y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> Let me know what you think, and be prepared for Acid next!
> 
> (I do have a story in mind for Hotboi, but I feel like that one will be so much more fluff than smut, so like a diabetic, all that sweetness needs to be taken in small doses.)


	4. Regret (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [BeastLust] "Love." Such a mysterious expression to Monsters, almost entirely Human. Papyrus himself is fascinated with the thought - a powerful, enigmatic force that is more intoxicating and alluring than sex itself. And yet, he's always been told "he's looking for love in all the wrong places". It shouldn't be so hard - he can reel 'em in just as good as any other Monster (the best, if you've ever asked his opinion) - but finding that fairy-tale love connection is a lot harder than it looks. It's made him lose hope.
> 
> And yet, just as he's giving up, a certain white-knight cop named Toni comes along and saves the day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All righty folks, sorry for the late update - but this chapter spiraled out of control. And it ain't even the end of it yet! So get ready for a second dose of Acid after this, once I finish the gosh darn thing!
> 
> Warning: Only one smut scene, brief and lonely, and no vore since it's BeastLust - literally the tamest of all Beast!Undertale universes.

**Flavor of Choice: Acid (Papyrus - BeastLust)**

 

**Headcanon:**

 

**In 201X, when Monsters took their first steps onto the Surface in nearly 2,000 years, the statistics for crime was fairly evenly spread, with a higher calculated rate among violent crime than property crime.  Nothing out of the ordinary - something politicians used to win campaigns and to be viewed in mid-year reports.**

 

**In the following ten years, 202X, the number one reported crime category was sex crime - indecent exposure, prostitution, rape, and other nefarious things that many believed were caused by Monsters.  And they weren’t necessarily wrong.  As such, this generated stereotypes and racist behavior directed towards Monsters.**

 

**However, the thing that no one ever questioned...was if the Monsters were ever guilty of the crimes they were accused of.**

 

**Or if they had been the victims, instead…**

* * *

Sirens, snow, and cinnamon bunnies.  That’s the typical night shift of an Ebott City, Snowdin District police officer.  Officer Antonia “Toni” Valdez sits behind the wheel of her parked patrol car, sipping her hot spider cider as her partner, Officer John Mattheson, munches on a warm cinnamon bunny in the passenger seat.  With a dark parka over their navy blue uniforms, and earmuffs, the two are inconspicuous in the dark, quiet cold of the street.

 

“Jesus, Toni, how can you even drink that stuff?” asks the gruff, older cop, “They said that stuff’s actually made with spiders!  And freaking sold by a spider Monster!  If that ain’t messed up, I don’t know what is.”

 

“I try not to think too hard about it.  Besides, it ain’t no weirder than seeing pigeons eating a piece of fried chicken, Johnnie,” the dark-skinned Latina smirks at his queasiness when she takes a rebellious sip, tasting an unrecognizable flavor laced with nuts.

 

“Totally wrong.  It’d be closer if them pigeons cooked each other, then fed ‘em to ya,” Mattheson waves his half-eaten pastry side-to-side in explaining, and Valdez grimaces at the small globs of icing thrown.

 

“Like I said,” she grabs a wad of napkins from the cupholder and slaps him with it, “I don’t think too hard about it.  And stop waving that thing around, you’re getting the inside of my car dirty, ya slob.”

 

“All right, all right,” Mattheson wipes his mess up as she focuses back on the streets.

 

Same old, same old, as far as she can tell on New-Long Lane.  There’s only one bar on the street, Savannah’s, and a strip-joint called “Dinner’s on Us” - again, she tries not to think too hard about it - but seeing as how they hadn’t received a call yet, things were shaping up to be pretty quiet.  Most of the ice-brick residential buildings are dim, meaning the majority have already started turning in for the night.  And a few stragglers still wandering, Human and Monster-alike, but they stay on opposite sides of the street for the most part.

 

One straggler, Valdez does notice, is a rather tall skeleton Monster that exits the strip-joint, and saying that she’s “dressed lightly” would be an overstatement.  From the extreme daisy dukes to the short tank top with nipple-hearts to the sexy knee-high boots, the female officer supposes she must be one of the strippers, based on the amount of exposed bone.  

 

And she’s not the only one.  

 

Valdez observes, with some sadness, at the way a Human couple would hurry by, look back, then whisper words to each other that no doubt contained harsh judgements and foul language.

 

The Monster, still within earshot of the couple, turns with an unreadable look in her sockets, then shoves herself into a black, perfecto leather jacket.  Crossing her arms and hugging her torso, she walks away with a lonely hunch to her shoulders and her head bowed.

 

Yep...everything looking normal...as usual.

 

She sighs and looks over at Mattheson, who had remained oblivious to her change in attitude.

 

“Looks like it’s gonna be a long, slow night, Johnnie,” she puts her spider cider down for a moment and motions to the pastry box he’s using as a plate with both hands, “Pass one of them stickies over - “

 

“Unit 209, what’s your position?”

 

“Uggghhh…”

 

Groaning, the hungry woman glares at Mattheson who finishes his cinnamon bunny with relish and a grin, licking his fingers.

 

“You eat my pastry, you’re gonna be writing the report,” she warns before picking up the police radio, “New-Long Lane, patrolling. What’s the situation?”

 

“One block away on Flurry Ave, got eyewitnesses calling in reports of an intoxicated Monster prowling the streets,” the dispatcher answers, and Valdez shares a look with her partner, “Suspect is reported to be two stories tall, humanoid, and...green.  Solid-bodied, not elemental.”

 

“Copy that, dispatch, we’re on our way,” she hooks the radio back into its receiver and sighs, “So much for a quiet night.”

 

“Right?  Monsters, _puh_ ,” Mattheson scoffs, but instead of agreeing with him, the woman narrows her eyes.

 

“Johnnie, you know as well as I do that half of these calls come from folks who think Monsters still lurk under the bed at night,” she chastises him, and slaps another small wad of napkins at him, “Wouldn’t kill ya to give the other side the benefit of the doubt, _like we should be doing_.”

 

The older white cop rolls his eyes, but concedes the point as he flicks on the police siren and Valdez turns on the ignition.

 

“You’re gonna regret sticking up for those things one of these days,” Mattheson warns, and Valdez copies him in rolling her own eyes.

 

“And one of these days, you’re gonna regret all that junk food I know you’ve got stashed in your desk,” she fires back, grinning smartly, “Now let’s go do our job.”

* * *

 

About an hour later, and no sign of the supposed prowling Monster.  They’d shut off the siren long ago, and now, only their red-and-blue lights broke the silent monotony of the dark night.  As the wipers push light showers of snow from the moving vehicle’s windshield, Valdez glances at Mattheson out of the corner of her eyes, her eyebrows bumping up once in a cocky grin, and he huffs.

 

“All right, all right...so you were right,” the older male wheezes out a laugh, “At least it’s better than the alternative, though.”

 

“On that, we can agree on, _amigo_ ,” Valdez canvasses the neighborhood one more time, to be sure.  She always believed that, no matter what the color of their skin, their age, sex, or race, everyone should have their side of the story told.  To be so one-sidedly judged or dismissed never sat well with her.

 

Suddenly, a small strobe of light catches her light, and she stops the car abruptly.  Mattheson, not watching, chokes as the seat belt jerks into his neck, and glares at her.

 

“What the hell, Toni - “

 

“There’s something…” she leans forward and narrows her eyes, “There!  You saw that?!”

 

On the wall of an abandoned alley, the strobe flashes again, this time a strange mix of pink and green light.  Valdez drives a little closer, to just outside the alley, and can see two figures struggling in the darkness.

 

“Johnnie, back me up, I’m going in,” she takes her earmuffs off and slips on the pointed police cap instead, parking the car in the middle of the dead street.

 

“Wha - T-Toni, I mean Valdez, wait, if that’s the Monster - _fuck_!” Mattheson scrambles to get out of his seat when the more athletic woman easily unclips herself and unholsters her weapon.

 

“Hey!” she yells as she takes cover behind one of the corners, her head peering over to see who’s there, “Whoever’s in there, stop what you’re doing, and put your claws in the air!”

 

For a moment, all she can see is the hulking figure of a two-story Monster, his muscled back and shoulders glowing an intense neon green color, but is mostly hidden by some sort of shroud.  Underneath him, something squirms, emitting a faint pink glow.  When they register her voice, however, both of them freeze, and the Monster looks behind himself with narrowed yellow eyes.

 

“Who the _fuck_ is out there?!?” he growls deeply, one claw withdrawing from what now looks like another Monster under him to reach threateningly towards Valdez, “This ain’t no peep-show, and if you knew any better, you’d leave us alone.”

 

“Snowdin PD, _sir_ , and if you don’t mind me sayin’ so - it ain’t no hotel room neither,” she snarks back, leveling her anti-Monster taser at him, the two tines lighting up with bright purple sparks and snapping in violent pops, “Now I’m giving you the count of three to get off that Monster and show yourself, or we’ll be taking you in the hard way!”

 

“O-Officer, there ain’t no need to - “

 

“ONE!” she yells back at him, a terrifyingly-forceful timbre in her roar.

 

“Okay, okay, we’re coming out, _fucking hell_ ,” he snorts as he stands, adjusting his shroud, “Can’t a Monster have a little good ole fashion fun nowadays?”

 

“There are perfectly good inns and establishments for that kind of activity, sir,” she says sternly, and rolls her eyes when Mattheson finally squeezes himself out of the car and waddles over to her side, “Good of you to join us, Officer. What’d I tell you ‘bout that stash of junk food, huh?”

 

“Stuff it up your snatch, Valdez, you never should have gone without calling it in first,” he retorts before drawing his own weapon and whispering, “Jesus H. Christ, that thing’s _huge_ …”

 

The Monster in question steps into the open street with his hands up, revealing himself to be some sort of “Oni” - horns, scraggly black hair, and a massive upper body, all covered in green skin.  The glow comes from magic runes that are etched into its body, spanning its shoulders and back like prison tattoos.  When the other Monster doesn’t emerge, Valdez narrows her eyes suspiciously and glances back into the alleyway as a soft, weak moan emanates from it.

 

“Officer, mind keeping an eye on him while I check on the other one?” she asks, and he nods, directing the Oni to the curb.

 

Valdez grabs the flashlight off of her belt and shines it into the darkness, spotting the faint pink glow that sits at the back in a heap of garbage bags.  Shaking her head, she steps closer with one hand on her light, braced against the other on her taser.

 

“Hello?  Hey, you alright there?”

 

“ _MMMMNNN…_ ” comes a moan, and to Valdez, it sounds feminine.

 

“Miss, are you hurt?” she asks in a concerned voice, stepping just a bit closer, and her senses start picking up the subtle, but disgusting details of the alley - steaming piles of garbage from the local establishments pile around the sides of the alley, flies buzzing around the stench and her head, and the sticky, nauseous puddles of expired _something_ that leave her boots squelching.

 

Man, did she ever nail the “this ain’t a hotel” line.  And pity fills Valdez’s eyes when she spots the poor creature.

 

Her flashlight finds the head first, and it turns out to be the same skeleton Monster from before - her face shining with a pink sheen of sweat, sockets shuttered, and breathing hard.  She’s been pressed so hard into the bags, they had broken, and her body is soaked in old booze and rotten food.  Her clothes are torn and pushed up or off of her, with her jacket being the only thing remaining intact, having been thrown to the side.

 

“M-Miss, can you - _oh Christ - !!!_ ” she tries to approach the female, but turns away suddenly when she realizes...the skelebeast actually has _genitalia_.  A glowing pink orifice hangs where a female vagina would be, and it’s flashing like a broken bulb in her pelvis.  Quickly, Valdez takes her own extra-large parka off in spite of the cold and ties it around the larger Monster’s lower half with some effort, giving her some decency.  Then, she grabs the discarded perfecto jacket and attempts jostling the skelebeast’s arm.

 

“Miss, please, we need to get you out of here,” Valdez calls to her, but she doesn’t respond, “Hey...hey!”  Worried, the female officer is about to tell Mattheson to call an ambulance when the Monster’s sockets spring open.  A pair of pink slitted pupils roll tiredly to look at the officer, and then down at herself.

 

“It’s okay, you’re safe now.  I’m Officer Antonia Valdez, but you can call me Toni, okay?” the Latina takes the skelebeast’s arm gently, trying to pull the much larger creature up, “Here’s your jacket, and you can borrow mine until we can get you something else to wear.  You’re gonna be just fine, miss, we got you.”

 

“...” the female Monster doesn’t say anything, but she slowly stands, allowing Valdez to help her.

 

“Now...are you hurt anywhere?”

 

A shake of the skull is the creature’s answer.

 

“Do you have any family you can call to pick you up?”

 

A nod this time, and Valdez’s heart goes out to her.  Poor thing must have been scared to death...could barely speak at all.

 

“All right, well, if you don’t have a phone, I can lend you one when we get out of this alley,” Valdez takes the female Monster’s hand gently and with great care, “That is, if you trust me.  Do you trust me, _sugar skull_?”

 

One more nod, and Valdez sighs, taking a few steps forward and watching the skelebeast’s steps with a careful eye.

 

“That’s it, easy does it,” she speaks under her breath, and then turns her attention forward to watch for any potholes or obstructions.

 

Unseen, the skelebeast is staring intensely at the tiny Human woman pulling her, a look of wonder on her bony features.

 

“You okay in there, Valdez?” Mattheson calls, still keeping his taser trained on the Oni.

 

“Yeah, but we might need to add ‘sexual assault’ to this scumbag’s rap sheet,” she mutters darkly, and her partner glances over to assess the other Monster.

 

“As if!” there’s a slight slur to the Oni’s words, and he turns to face Valdez and the female skeleton, “Don’t act like you didn’t want it, bitch!  Wearing those slutty clothes, just asking to be _fucked -_ “

 

“Do **not** make me use this taser on you, asshole!” Valdez steps in front of her charge defensively, redrawing her weapon, “Because I fucking _will_.”

 

That being said, the Latina sighs and turns to the female Monster.

 

“Miss,” she whispers in a low voice, and the skeleton does kneel down to hear her, “I really hate to ask this, but I don’t want to stir up trouble where it ain’t wanted.  So I just need to know...did you initiate sexual contact with this... _gentleman_?”

 

Valdez practically seethes the word in contempt, but grows quiet when her charge nods her head.

 

“Are...are you sure?” she asks again, and once more, there’s a nod, “...Okay.  Then we won’t pursue charges for ‘sexual assault’...if that’s what you want…”

 

Another nod, and Valdez sighs under her breath.

 

“Okay...well, here’s my phone.  Call your family member to pick you up,” she hands the female Monster her iPhone, which seems a bit tiny in her skeletal hands, “I’ll go deal with this... _scum_.”

 

“Valdez?” Mattheson questions, and his partner walks back to him.

 

“I think she works in the neighborhood, Johnnie,” she whispers quietly, holding her hand close to her mouth, “Besides, she just acknowledged she asked to...well...and you know how _that_ goes over in court.  And with all the stereotyping and past Monster history floating around, I’d rather not drag her through the mud with all this.”

 

As much as she’d like to nail this guy’s ass in court, Valdez knows the justice system is still heavily biased against Monsters.  It’s getting better, but Monsters like her still don’t stand a chance, especially if both parties had agreed to the act.  And it would only serve as a painful affirmation that Monsters are still considered sexual deviants in the eyes of the law...

 

“Yeah...okay, but only ‘cuz it’s you, Toni,” Mattheson tilts his head to her belt, “We can still get this guy on indecent exposure, though. Get your extra-large cuffs ready, he ain’t tiny.”

 

“What?!?” the Oni turns around with wide eyes, “You’re arrestin’ me, but not - “

 

“Pretty sure she didn’t ask for it in the **_back_** of a ** _fucking alley_** in the **_garbage_** ,” Valdez already has the cuffs out, slapping them against the palm of her hand with a scowl, “Now I suggest you lay out with your hands to the side and your legs spread, and if your face ain’t scraping the ground, we’re gonna have **problems**.  Understood, _cabron_?”

 

Begrudgingly, the green-skinned Monster lies face down, and Valdez clicks the magical bracelets on him, tightening when pulling away and drawing a pained yelp from the perpetrator.  The female Monster watches the entire thing with wide sockets, and had either human watched, they would have a seen a pink tongue licking a line of drool that had slipped from the side of her mouth.

 

“Okay, perp’s cuffed and immobile, call in the transport,” she nods to Mattheson who walks back to the car, then turns to the female Monster, “Miss?  You call your family?”

 

Another silent nod and she passes the phone back, but Valdez swears she thought saw the Monster’s pupils light up in a heart shape for second when their hands touched briefly.

 

 _“_ **papyrus?** _"_

 

The officer jumps at the sound of the voice, and spins around to see another skeleton Monster, albeit a bit shorter and wearing much more clothes than the female - a large furry parka and a pair of pants that admirably stretched to the ankles.  He winces as the flashlight she has blinds him.

 

“Oh...uh, sorry sir.  Didn’t hear you coming,” Valdez clears her throat and puts the light away, “Next time, you might not want to spook an officer.  Miss, is this your family member?”

 

“ **miss…?** ” the new skelebeast approaches as the taller Monster nods, “ **paps, what happened?** ”

 

“We found your sister and this… _gentleman_ having public sex in this alleyway,” she tries to be delicate, but the grimace on the male skelebeast’s face is both confused and exasperated.

 

“ **sorry, paps tends to draw in the wrong crowd, and, uh…** ” Valdez raises an eyebrow when he starts looking sheepish, “ **i hate to be the one to break this to ya, but paps is my -** “

 

Suddenly, Papyrus presses her hand to her brother’s mouth, muffling him as she drags him away.  A small conversation is exchanged before they return, with male skelebeast giving a deadpan frown and Papyrus smiling rather brightly.

 

“ **my little** **_sister_ ** **and i appreciate you helping her out.  i’m sans, by the way,** ” the older brother holds out his hand, but Valdez spots the strange black band on his hand a mile away.

 

“Officer Antonia Valdez, but everybody calls me Toni,” the Latina crosses her arms, smirking, “And don’t worry about it.  I’m an older sister myself - which means, I know all about them joy-buzzers, _bromista_.  Just ask yourself, though - is it really worth a night in a cell over pranking an active-duty officer?”

 

His smile snags, but proceeds to grow wider as he puts his hand down.

 

“ **heh...younger brother?** ”

 

“Sisters, actually, as in plural,” she shrugs with a knowing look, then smiles as she thinks, “And one kid brother, but he’s the sweet one.  My sisters are the nightmares, _dios mio_.”

 

When Valdez crosses her chest in mock exasperation, Sans starts laughing with her.  There’s something that disarming about him, and the woman can’t help but smile.  She stops, though, when she feels a tug on sleeve, and her attention goes right back to Papyrus, who’s got a strange pout to her face.  Her free hand points to Valdez’s parka wrapped around her hips, and the officer clears her throat.

 

“Right, uh...well, why don’t you keep it until you get home with your brother here,” Valdez instructs, returning back to her professional demeanor, “Here, I’ve got a card where you can find me...and more than that, if you ever need anyone to talk to, you got my number, too.”

 

Valdez pulls the card out of her shirt pocket and hands it to Papyrus, smiling softly and encouragingly.  In return, the female Monster smiles back, then surprisingly reaches down for a hug.

 

“Oh!  Oh, uhhh...well…o-okay…?”

 

Not expecting it, Valdez returns the hug hesitantly, and again, she thinks she catches something - like the sound of long sniff, but could easily have been a soft inhale.

 

“Transport’s here!” Mattheson calls out, and Valdez pulls away from the affectionate Monster’s grasp.

 

“Okay, well, look’s like everything’s squared away here,” she straightens up in front of the pair of skeletons and tips her head, “You two get back home safe, alright?”

 

Valdez starts walking away, several other officers nodding to her and hauling the green-skinned Oni with some effort over to the truck.  Just before she disappears completely from view, however, she stops and turns with a soft smile.

 

“And, uh, ‘ _Papyrus_ ’?  I hope I don’t see you out here like that again.  Okay, sugar skull?”

 

When she nods, Valdez smiles that much brighter.  Then, she ducks behind the back of the transport, to help shove the Oni in.  When she reappears, they’re gone, and she sighs.  She does hope the two of them get home safe, and that sweet sugar skull won’t be too traumatized over the affair…

* * *

A split-second after Valdez breaks eye contact with them, Sans transports himself and his sibling back to their home via teleportation.  A deep glower with a raised brow bone mars the usual grin on his face, and he glances behind at Papyrus.  The younger skelebeast, on the other hand, is humming a sensual, silly tune, and untying the officer’s parka from her hips, lifting it to her nasal cavity to inhale deeply.

 

“ **so, you wanna tell me what that was all about?** ” Sans asks, frowning as Papyrus struts away towards the stairs, “ **and mind putting some clothes on?** ”

 

“ _HMM?  SORRY, I WAS…_ ” the tall skeletal sibling chuckles staggeringly, sighing in a croon, “ _STARS, SHE SMELLS_ **_AMAZING_ ** _...SO GOOD…_ ”

 

Unamused, Sans snatches the parka from Papyrus, huffing.

 

“ **i’m serious, papyrus - why did you just have me lie about you being** **_female_ ** **, to a cop?** ”

 

The younger _brother_ , frowning, tries to take back the parka, but Sans holds it out of his reach.

 

“ **it’s one thing to lie to some asshole, like norsus - which we’re gonna talk about later, by the way,** ” Sans references the green Oni who had been glaring at them the entire time while he was being forced into the transport, “ **but she’s a** **_cop_** **, paps, a** **_human cop_** **.  and if you haven’t noticed, monsters have enough trouble with the law without** **_lying_ ** **to them.** ”

 

“ _HMMM…_ ” Papyrus ignores him for a few more moments, and pulls out his phone from his perfecto jacket, having had it all along, “ _GUESS I DIDN’T NEED TO TEXT HER NUMBER TO MYSELF AFTER ALL.  TCH...SHOULD’VE SEARCHED HER CALL HISTORY FOR BOYFRIENDS...MAYBE GIRLFRIENDS?_ ”

 

“ **...you like her, don’t you?** ” Sans sighs with half-lidded sockets, and Papyrus grins widely in response.

 

And twin hearts formed in Papyrus’ eye sockets, thin pupils dilating in delight.

 

“ _SANS, YOU SHOULD’VE SEEN HOW CAREFULLY SHE TREATED ME,_ ” he swoons excitedly, almost giggling with a hand on his skeletal cheekbone, “ _SO GENTLE AND SWEET AND KIND...A-AND THE WAY SHE CUFFED NORSUS?!?  UMMPPHHH~~~SHE’S LIKE A WHITE KNIGHT, LIKE THE KIND IN THOSE FAIRY-TALE STORIES YOU READ TO ME!  ONLY BETTER!  WONDER IF I COULD GET HER TO USE THOSE CUFFS ON_ **_ME_ ** _..._ ”

 

“ **paps…** ” Sans seemed to be at a loss.

 

“ _AND SHE ALREADY GAVE ME A NICKNAME! ‘_ ** _SUGAR SKULL_** ’ _!  OH...CAN’T WAIT FOR HER TO SAY THAT TO ME IN BED~~~_ ”

 

“ **paps, just...hold on,** ” he holds up his free hand, a small headache forming as he tries to get a handle on the situation, “ **before even thinking of taking her to bed, aren’t you forgetting something?** ”

 

“ _HMMM?_ ”

 

“ **that cop thinks you’re a ‘she’, right?  if you start putting the moves on her, don’t you think she’s gonna figure out you lied to her?** ”

 

“ _WELL, IT’S HER FAULT FOR ASSUMING INSTEAD OF ASKING, AND BESIDES - IT DOESN’T MATTER WHAT HER PREFERENCE IS,_ ” Papyrus inflates his ribs cockily, “ _I CAN GIVE HER WHATEVER SHE WANTS…_ ”

 

Sans, exasperated, gives the cop’s jacket to his younger brother in defeat.  Squealing, he snatches it from his brother’s grasp greedily, and holds it against him.

 

“ **just warning you, baby bro, if you don’t come clean with her, you’re gonna regret this…** ” Sans tells him, but the enamored skelebeast already stopped listening.

 

As Papyrus walks upstairs to shower, get clothes, and cuddle the parka, Sans can only sigh and hang his head.

 

“ **‘wants a meaningful relationship,’ he says,** ” the older brother mutters mockingly, plodding tiredly over to the sofa, “ **‘wants** **love** **,’ he says. and yet...he never listens...** ”

* * *

“...Toni...hey, Toni...TONI, OI!”

 

Jumping awake, the Latina police officer gives an open, groggy groan as Mattheson pushes a hot cup of Americano against her face.

 

“Mmnnn...you gotta shout in my ear like that?” she asks grumpily as she rubs her eyes.

 

“When you sleep like the dead, yeah,” her partner shakes his head as she tries to push the coffee away, “Uh-uh, drink it.  No cider for you, you need the good stuff today.”

 

“But I don’t even like coffee,” she begins to complain, but Mattheson shoves it back at her.

 

“No dice, Valdez.  The Sergeant wants to see us in half-an-hour,” he drinks his own cup o’ joe with relish, “And if you start dozing off in front of him, it won’t just be your ass on the line.”

 

Sulkily, the Latina drinks the bitter dark liquid with a frown.

 

It had been nearly two whole months since rescuing a skelebeast named Papyrus from her predicament, and ever since then...well, there’s not really been a day that’s gone by that the female Monster hadn’t shown up in her life.

 

On the morning of the day after they met, Papyrus had visited the station to return the parka and when she rounded the front desk, Valdez had to suppress a small chuckle at the outfit Papyrus had decided to wear.  Dressed a bit more modestly than the other night, but still eye-catching, she’d dolled herself up in a long-sleeved collared blouse, satin-red and tied up to her ribs, and a long, black pencil skirt with a slit up its side, revealing a generous amount of her bony leg.  A fluffy, furry boa draped her shoulders, and a wide-brimmed fedora, also red, sat atop her head and covered one eye socket seductively.

 

The modern femme fatale, straight out of a detective noir novel.  The irony wasn't quite lost on Valdez, but it was still a curiosity as to _why_ she’s wearing such a thing.

 

The click of her black, strappy platform heels snapped Valdez out of her stare, but the skelebeast didn’t seem to mind as she approached her desk.  In fact, it was as if it were natural and she reveled in the attention, holding out Valdez’s parka with a sultry smile.

 

“ _I JUST...CAME TO RETURN YOUR PARKA_ ,” she spoke softly, surprising Valdez with her husky voice.

 

Huh.  So that’s what she sounds like...it’s surprisingly deep.  Then again, she _is_ a 14-foot Monster - maybe she just sounds husky because of her size.

 

“Thanks, sugar skull,” Valdez exchanged the smile with a friendly grin, standing up to take the jacket, “And I’m glad to see you’re all right.  Even got your voice back, I see.”

 

“ _ALL THANKS TO YOU, OFFICER,_ ” she purred, and a few of her fellow officers turned around from their desks to stare, “ _SPEAKING OF THANKS...I WOULDN’T MIND EXPRESSING MY GRATITUDE LATER ON.  IF YOU’RE FREE, THAT IS…~_ ”

 

Valdez’s brain grinded to a halt, and her body froze as she’s putting away her parka.

 

Oh.

 

_Ohhhhh…_

 

Feeling a bit off-put by the forward offer, the human officer finished tucking her parka on the coat hook on the side of her desk, then turned to the wide...uhhh...rather expectant sockets of the female Monster in front of her.

 

“Wow, that’s, uh...nice of ya to offer,” Valdez chuckled, trying to be cool and calm in the possible situation forming, “Did you have anything in mind?”

 

“ _WELL...THERE’S THIS REALLY NICE MONSTER CAFE THAT I’D LOVE TO SHOW YOU~~~_ ” Papyrus’ tone continued to rise in flirtation, but as soon as she mentioned the cafe, Valdez’s demeanor changed from restrained uncomfortableness to pleasant shock.

 

“...Wait, are you talkin’ about ‘ _Miss Muffet’s_ ’?”

 

“ _WH - Y-YES, YOU KNOW IT?_ ”

 

“Know it?!” Valdez got excited, grinning ear-to-ear, “I’m actually a pretty frequent customer!”

 

“ _H-HUH?  REALLY?_ ” for some reason Papyrus got strangely unnerved.

 

“Sure!  I’m not a big coffee fan, actually,” Valdez reached over and held up the spider cider cup she had, “So I always look for alternatives, and this spider cider’s actually pretty good!  I usually just go for tea, but…this is kind of my new favorite!”

 

Papyrus blinked, surprised.

 

“You know...I never have enough time in the morning to actually look at the menu or anything.  And nobody ever wants to really go with me...” the Latina replied, embarrassed, “So...yeah.  I’d be up for it.  What time?”

 

Stunned, Papyrus just stared at her indecisively, looking torn for some reason, then gave a shaky smile.

 

“ _MAYBE..._ **_LUNCHTIME_** _?_ ”

 

The hint of uncertainty was endearing to say the least.

 

“Sure,” she chuckled, “I’d love to.  Meet you there?”

 

Papyrus’ smile quirked up at the edges before her hands covered it, still seemingly conflicted.  Speedily, she retreated and left the Latina a bit confused and wondering.  That look on her face was troubled, to say the least - but Valdez had said yes, so...why the look?  A few seconds after that, catcalls echoed throughout the floor and the Latina shook her head, laughing.

 

“Whooo - look at Valdez, pickin’ up them Monster _mamasitas_ ~” Officer Wong, another patrol officer, jerked his hips upwards in a crude gesture with a smirk, “Hey guys, maybe we’ll see some Monster _chica-on-chica_ action, huh?”

 

Joking like this is a constant at the station, and Valdez has learned to roll with the punches.  More importantly, she’s learned how to punch back.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Wong,” she walked over and shoved her paperwork into his gut, causing him to fall away in mock-pain, “You want Monster _chica-on-chica_ action?  Why don’t you go watch your mom make out with some szechuan chicken, how’s that for action?”

 

“Awww, c’mon Valdez,” he groaned as the rest of the station laughed, “Guh…great, now that shit’s stuck in my head…”

 

“That’s right.  Every time you think about cracking wise, you just keep thinkin’ ‘bout your sweet mama and that chicken, baby,” Valdez croons as she passes by.

 

Truthfully, though, Wong’s words weren’t far off from what Valdez was thinking.  While she usually doesn’t stress on the little things, the fact is...Papyrus isn’t little.  Also, Valdez had long learned since college that she was more into “dogs” and not “cats”, after experimenting with a lesbian roommate - who was more headache than the sex was worth.

 

So, when Valdez went out for lunch, she tried to make it clear that she just wasn’t interested.

 

“ _IS IT BECAUSE I’M A MONSTER?_ ” Papyrus had asked dejectedly, in a sweet, sad voice.

 

They’d sat at a little booth next to one of the windows, the owner, of all people (a gigantic Spider woman), acting as the waitress and assisting them with an award-winning, toothy smile.  Papyrus seemed to know her, and just about everyone it seemed - from the Monsters already there to the ones who decided to walk in the door.  It amazed Valdez, to be honest - she thought _she_ was social, but Papyrus took the cake on that.

 

Which made rejecting the sugar skull all the more awkward and nerve-wracking when the audience were all her friends.

 

“No, sugar skull, of course not…” she answered, and it was true - it wasn’t.  Saying that it was her size, though...even Valdez had to consider it twice over.

 

Would a female Monster take offense to drawing attention to her size, like a woman would?

 

Taking a small breath, the Latina leaned back in her web-themed chair and curled her fingers over her cider cup in apprehension.  She decided to treat Papyrus like anyone else who’d recently offered to date her: by telling the truth.

 

“It’s more like...it’s me being a cop,” Valdez sighed, rotating the cup in her hands, “I’ve had too many relationships that ended because the guy I was dating said I was never around, or I worked with too many men, or I was too focused on my career and not them…”

 

She gave a wry chuckle, staring at the cider in front of her with half-lidded, pained eyes.

 

“And...I could never argue with ‘em, ya know?  It’s hard enough keeping in touch with my friends and family with the hours I work, let alone someone I just started dating and all…and usually, it’s never their fault.  Except for the _pendejos_ that used those excuses for why they cheated on me, but still...”

 

The officer went quiet for a few seconds before clearing her breath, sitting up a little straighter, a little more stoic.

 

“S-Sorry to spring that on you, but uhh...yeah, more of a ‘not you, it’s me’ kind of deal,” the brown-haired woman tried not to look scuzzier than she already felt, guilt twisting in her heart like a knife, “I wouldn’t mind if we could continue to be friends, though.  It’d be nice to have a gal-pal to go to this cafe...or any gal-pal really, heh.”

 

Silently, Papyrus stared at Valdez as she flinched in her seat, eyes looking away.  Boy, did she ever just step in it.  Here she was supposed to just tell her no, brief and relatively pain-free like ripping off a band-aid, and instead she’s explaining her relationship history.

 

Well done, Valdez.  Now all you have to do is tell her she’s a little too big-boned for your tastes and you can officially kiss your standing with this Monster good-bye.

 

Suddenly, the human woman jumped when she felt a large, dull-clawed hand over her own.

 

“ _OKAY...I-I CAN BE YOUR, UM_ , _‘GAL-PAL’,_ ” the skeleton gave a small smile, “ _BESIDES, IT WOULDN’T BE BAD TO HAVE A GUARDIAN ANGEL ONCE IN AWHILE.~_ ”

 

Her smile grew larger, and Valdez couldn’t help but laugh and smile with her.

 

“‘Guardian angel’ might be a little much, but...hah, guess you’re right,” she beamed, practically overjoyed she hadn’t made the skelebeast feel too sad over the turn of events, “Phew...usually I don’t worry about the little things, but I actually really do like you, sugar skull.  I’m glad you agreed…”

 

“ _M-ME TOO,_ ” Papyrus answered back meekly, almost unsure, “ _AND...I’LL TRY TO NOT TO GET INTO TOO MUCH TROUBLE, NYE-HEH-HEH._ ”

 

…

 

And that was the lie of the century.

 

Valdez grimaces, bitter coffee grinds dusting her tongue like flecks of gravel and embittering the memory further.  Ever since then, the Latina officer has had one call after another, asking for help to deal with situations involving Papyrus on a daily basis - whether it were claims of solicitation, public indecency, or even sexual assault.  And while half of the reported incidents weren’t Papyrus’ fault - more Monster discrimination at work - the other half…

 

Well, Sans had wrapped the ugly circumstances in a nice, neat package: **paps tends to draw in the wrong crowd**.  Time and time again, she’d catch the skele-beast in awkward, terrible situations with Monsters who neither respected or cared for her, with little to no explanation other than “it just happened”.  One month in, and Valdez hadn’t been surprised when Papyrus confessed that the cop had nearly become number one on her speed-dial (the real number one being Sans).  

 

And after each incident, Papyrus would insist on treating her or giving gratitude back, which would practically absorb her free time - to the point where it was hurting her sleep.  Getting up early to girl-talk over morning cider, grabbing a late-night bite at the Nice Cream cart, coming over to try and cook on free nights, watching MTT videos on breaks and discussing them…

 

Don’t get her wrong, though.

 

Valdez really did like Papyrus, and it’d been fun for the first few days, but _my God_ , it got exhausting so quickly when it happened every day with no break!  And curse Valdez’s own inability to refuse the sugar skull!  For some reason, it’s just so hard to say ‘no’ to those _dulce de leche_ words of hers.

 

“Valdez, better suck it up.  The Sergeant’s calling us _now_ ,” Mattheson had already finished his cup, and had been watching her disapprovingly.

 

“... _Joder mi vida_ ,” her lips curse the coffee as it slips past, but she can’t afford to appear like she’s about to keel over, and swallows the foul stuff like medicine, “Guhhh…”

 

Valdez shudders, straightens her shoulders, and gets up to march to the Sergeant’s private office.  She’s not sure what he’s calling them for, but she prays it’s not bad news…

* * *

‘ _...OH COME ON..._ ’

 

Papyrus squirms on the couch, his hand thrusting into a neon-pink ecto-vagina between his legs, and groans loudly at the sharp friction as he pumps his fingers unmercilessly.  His mind had been too restless for his favorite MTT show, and his libido kept him from thinking about anything else.  And Sans had already left for Grillby’s, so the younger skele-beast had been left all alone.

 

‘ _IT SHOULDN’T TAKE THIS LONG..._ ’ he continues to think in slight frustration, whining as the release he seeks eludes him, ‘ _COME ON...I NEED TO...WHY CAN’T I…?_ ’

 

Sighing, the edged Monster slows his hand to a slower speed, but doesn’t stop.  Instead, he ponders.

 

For the past few months, it had been getting harder and harder for Papyrus to find sexual release, to the point where he’s wondering if he’s gotten a problem or a disease.  He’s tried different partners, positions, places, even genitals - and only earned more trouble than it was all worth.

 

Much to his embarrassment and guilty pleasure, because...Toni would always come to the rescue.

 

The first time he’d called her, an ass named Volspark - a fire elemental - had nearly set fire to the dumpster they were hiding behind while trying to get a quickie in.  A human onlooker called the fire department, who upon seeing Papyrus and Volspark called the police, and…

 

Well, Sans had promised that his TV privileges would be revoked if something like this happened again.

 

So, Papyrus called Toni - half-expecting her not to show up, but lo and behold, she did.  He thought she’d be so angry, after the warning she gave beforehand…

 

And yet, she never judged nor complained, and merely asked if he wanted to file a complaint and/or sexual harassment suit against Volspark.  When Papyrus said no, she gave a little sigh and walked with him over to a quieter street corner.

 

“ _It’s not my place to say what you do with your body, or with_ **_who_** ,” Toni shoved her hands into her jacket pockets, looking up at Papyrus with warm eyes, “ _And if there’s something going on, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but...considerin’ we’re friends and all…_ ”

 

Toni flashed a sheepish, but determined smile up at the tall Monster.

 

“ _If you ever wanna talk, I’m_ **_here_**. _Okay, sugar skull?_ ”

 

The strength in her words and the security Papyrus felt made him wish he was smaller - small enough to curl into her arms and sigh happily in her ear.  Stars, it made his SOUL tremble just thinking about it.  And ever since then, he’s used every excuse in the book to keep her close.  Just so he can feel the heat of her skin, watch her eyes crinkle into a smile, hear her voice call his name -

 

* ** _pop_ ** *

 

Startled, Papyrus flinches when his magic sparks and morphs around his hand, changing from an ecto-vagina into a pair of neon-pink dicks.  They spring up fully at-attention, aching and weeping, and his hand curls around them.

 

“... _AH…_ ” he deadpans in a sigh.

 

There-in lies the other problem.  The little _lie_ …

 

During his first, and so far _last_ attempt at inviting her to his bed, she’d confided in him that she’d rather just stay friends - and in a moment of panic, he just didn’t reveal that he was a “he”.  Maybe it was the hurt in her voice when she talked about men, or the sincerity she expressed when she said she wanted a “gal-pal”, but he didn’t want to risk losing the close bond they’d already started to form.  Had he revealed he’d been a male, Toni could’ve rejected him completely and that...would’ve been _so heartbreaking_.

 

He starts to pump his hand once more, sighing with a little more satisfaction this time.

 

He’d been looking for ‘love’ for so long, but most times he only wound up finding idiots with LOVE instead, or Monsters who just weren’t interested in his particular nature.  And while he was guilty himself of looking for some easy lays, he felt...different with Toni.  He could _feel_ it.

 

Never before had he ever devoted as much time and effort into trying to draw someone into his bed, and had fun while doing it.  She listened to him, confided in him, even protected him at times...and he would drink in all of her attention greedily, practically reveling in the amount of care and concern that she showed.  Even during the times where they had conflicting ideas, Toni would never rebuff him for it or choose to ice him out.  Instead, they’d talk, find common ground, and then learn to laugh about it another day.

 

It had been refreshing.  And still is, whenever it happens again.

 

“ _There is_ **_no such thing_** _as a perfect relationship_ ,” Toni had said once, when she’d come over and Sans had remarked how well they get along, “ _Trust me.  Every relationship, whether it’s romantic or friendly, has a hiccup or a bump in the road, but the important thing is how you get over it._ ** _Those_** _are the things you should get worked up about, that you should care about, because at the end of the day - I’d hate to lose anyone over a fight.  Wouldn’t you?  Back me up here, sugar skull._ ”

 

Of course, he’d said, but a part of him took a small reflection of his own past engagements.  Or rather...disengagements.  Once they’d completed act, his partners would usually part with disinterest or follow him around for more “easy access”.  And Papyrus himself wasn’t eager to renew passions with the same Monster (or human, on very small, rare occasions) in any case.

 

Maybe that’s why he’s been so hesitant.  Getting his intended interests into bed was one thing, but making them stay…

 

If there’s just one person he’d like to stay...

 

His hand starts to quicken as he starts to imagine Toni there with him, maybe stroking herself alongside him...straddled on his ribcage...maybe just a little closer to his own face so he can see everything clearly…

 

“ _AAHHH...YESSSS~~~_ ” Papyrus hisses, and he feels himself respond to the thought, “ _F-FINALLY…_ ”

 

He starts to reach for more details: her rich, dark skin, and flowing brown locks.  Dark lips that curve upward in a half-cocked smirk, and a street-wise voice as smooth as tempered chocolate.  His favorite features are her cinnamon eyes that draw him in…and speak volumes of the strength in her conviction and beliefs.

 

Being in near-constant company keeps the image fresh, and adds dimension to the fantasy.

 

The way she sighs in bliss when she stretches out her back after a long day doing paperwork.  Her heavy panting when she’s running after a fleeing suspect, and back.  Shuddering chuckles on a particular cold day that devolve into mumbling moans of delight when she sips warm cider…

 

“ _TONI…_ ” he chants her name breathlessly, and he arches as he feels the familiar, but long-overdue heat swirl inwards towards his pelvis, “ _FUCK…!_ ”

 

Longing fills his bones, and all the gaps between, and he has to grab a pillow to bite and block his moans.  And then...the thing that sends him over the edge is not the usual things he likes from his lovers - mind-numbing squeezes or earth-shattering roars or fucking fast and hard - but just the thought of Toni, joining him in completion.  Soft and sweet and hot and in whispers.  And telling him that he is _everything_ , that he is more than enough like she always had but now, she means enough just for _her_.  And to feel her express it in a reassuring kiss, one so warm that it makes him -

 

**_*drip drip drip*_ **

 

All of a sudden, as he finally gets the release he wants, he starts to cry.  Spurts of sparkling pink magic burst between his fingers, covering his spine and pelvis and the couch he’s laying on, but they’re the least of his concern.  His other claw comes up to hug the pillow to his face, the ache in his rib cage not lessening in spite of it all.

 

Papyrus breathes deeply, letting the tears flow and pour out everything he’s been feeling.  He’s having one of those...what did those humans call it?  An epiphany?

 

He doesn’t just want Toni’s body anymore.  He wants her laughter and smiles, her kisses and hugs, and more than anything, the times when she’s struggling and needs a shoulder to lean on.  He wants her to want him, yes, but in a way that’s new and different - what he’s been striving for this entire time, but always looking in the wrong places for.

 

Papyrus wants Toni to love him...back.  To love him _back_.

 

He sits up from the couch stiffly, feeling exhilarated and terrified all at the same time.

 

Love.  He **loves** Toni.

 

Trouble is, Toni thinks he’s a “gal-pal” and sees him as nothing more than a friend.  And if he tries to tell her his gender now…she’s made clear that she’s not very fond of liars.  It’s one the few things she actually does worry about - a string of ex-boyfriends who’ve pushed her one too many times having surfaced in past conversations.

 

Papyrus hugs the pillow to his face harder, shaking as he realizes how hard it’s going to be...to not be able to tell her all the things he’s feeling.

 

Because he can’t lose her.

 

He can’t be like those others who lied to her...and made her hate them in that way.  He just wouldn’t be able to stand it.

 

And yet, as evidenced by the mess...he can’t exactly keep up the facade either.

 

...What the fuck is he supposed to do _now_?

 

**_*bzzzppp*_ **

 

Suddenly, his phone rings, startling him from his thoughts as it buzzes away on the table.  He takes a moment to compose himself before looking at the caller ID, flushing deeply.

 

Well.  Speak of the devil.

 

“ _Y-YES?_ ” Papyrus has to clear his throat to answer.  And try to swat away all the dirty, naughty moaning he’d been imagining from her.

 

“ _Hey, sugar skull,_ ” Toni’s voice comes through, “ _You free to talk or...is this a bad time?_ ”

 

“ _FOR YOU, ANYTHING,_ ” he replies, and there’s a hint of longing that he can’t quite hide.  He’s still dizzy from revelations and horny, even after finally getting his first sweet taste of release since stars knows how long.  It makes it harder to control himself from slipping into flirty banter.

 

“ _Phew...okay, well, it’s sort of a...serious matter and I might need to come over. You’re at home right about now, right? Aa...ahem, a-alone?_ ”

 

He feels his SOUL skip a beat.

 

She sounds so nervous and unsure, so...worried.  And Toni’s _never_ worried.  Papyrus’ thoughts are still revolving and twirling over _want_ and _love_ and _her_...he can’t help but hope that maybe she’s come around?  Maybe she’s finally fallen for him, and then he could sort of ease into the truth that he’s really a male?  Or maybe she never need know - though it would mean keeping a lifelong secret from her, which twists his SOUL a bit…

 

“ _Papyrus?_ ”

 

Quickly, Papyrus whips his wrist out to dispel the magic, leaving the couch clean safe for a few glittering pink sparkles.

 

“ _S-SURE, WHAT’S IT ABOUT?_ ” he rubs the palm of his claw over his smooth skull, an awkward, nervous grin on his face.

 

“ _Kind of work-related, something you actually might be able to help me out with, but Sans might not really approve, so..._ ”

 

...Oh.

 

He pouts sourly, but catches himself from letting it show in his voice.

 

“ _WELL, I’D NEVER REFUSE A REQUEST FROM YOU, TONI,_ ” Papyrus stands up and snaps his digits together, vanishing the pair of cocks from his pelvis, “ _WHATEVER YOU NEED, I’M FOR IT.~_ ”

 

“ _Heh, enthusiastic as always,_ ” she chuckles lightly, a small girly giggle working its way in between the low laughs, “ _Thanks, Paps, promise I’ll explain everything once I’m there.  I’ll drop by in half-an-hour._ ”

 

“ _OKAY.  I’LL LEAVE THE DOOR OPEN AND ARMS WIDE~_ ” he croons jokingly, and he can practically envision her smiling into the receiver, her eyes going half-lidded and warm.

 

“ _Mmhmm,_ ” Toni hums incredulously, “ _Might actually need that hug, though, with what I’m gonna tell you.  See you soon, sugar skull._ ”

 

Cryptically, she doesn’t give Papyrus a chance to ask and hangs up, leaving the Monster curious and excited.  Accepting a hug, huh?  Usually, Papyrus has to initiate physical contact with her, not the only way around, and a small thrill up his spine.

 

“ _SEE YOU SOON, BABY.._.”

* * *

 

“ _...WHAT?_ ”

 

Valdez scratches the back of her head sheepishly as she watches Papyrus scrambles out of the kitchen to stare at her.  She’d went to go make something to drink, but upon hearing Valdez’s muttered remark, she’d come right back out - wearing a surprisingly conservative outfit of a large off-the-shoulder pink sweater and white shortie-shorts.  The tired human, dressed in her casual street clothes, soldiers through an incoming yawn, but can’t fight the urge to sit on the comfy Monster-sized couch in front of her.  It’d been a long day, and would probably be a long night - her eyes darting to the traditional clock on the wall that reads “9:38 PM”.

 

“ _UNDERCOVER?  AT THE…_ ’ **DINNER’S ON US** ’ _STRIP CLUB?_ ” the female Monster’s eye sockets were normally quite large, but now they seem like two black holes that threatened to swallow Valdez whole, “ _THAT’S A MONSTER-HEAVY AREA, THEY CAN’T THINK THAT YOU -_ “

 

“Well, that’s where you come in, sugar skull,” Valdez starts to shrug off the dark blue winter coat she’s got on, and misses the way those sockets traces over her straining bust, wrapped in a black, sleeveless turtleneck.

 

“ _M-ME?_ ”

 

“Yeah, you,” the Latina laughs as her voice gets playful and rough, finished with removing her coat sleeves, and displaying a rather lovely swath of dark skin from her shoulders to the tips of her fingers, “Heh...that’s actually where I first saw you.”

 

“... _YOU...SAW_ **_ME_ ** _?  WHEN?_ ” Papyrus walks over to the cop, entranced, and sits close.

 

“Right before we met,” Valdez sighs and sinks into the soft plush material, not minding how close the skelebeast hovers - something she got used to over the short time they’ve known each other - and relaxes, “You looked...well, a little lonely, if you asked me.  Then again, I’ve gotten in trouble before when I assumed things - you know the old saying: ‘to ASSUME makes an ASS outta U and ME’.”

 

“ _MAYBE I WAS JUST WAITING FOR THE RIGHT PERSON TO COME ALONG,_ ” Papyrus chuckles, folding her arms across the back of the couch with a sweet expression, “ _MAYBE...EVEN A HERO?_ ”

 

She sprawls against the couch with a flirty smile, legs splayed so that they’d nudge the human a little, and Valdez rolls her eyes with a smile of her own.

 

“All right, all right, quit it,” she pushes back with her own legs, adjusting herself to lie back against the couch’s arm, facing the Monster, “I’m serious, here.  That place...I don’t know if you know, but...it’s under investigation by our department.  And we’re not the only ones looking into it.  For now, though, since it’s in our district, they’re giving us a chance to look into this ourselves and handle it - locally.  Sarge was pretty forceful when he said this needs to go well...”

 

Nervously, she scratches at her scalp a little, shaking loose the brown waves of hair that had been tied up in a workplace-bun not too long ago.  They fall in asymmetrical curls and kinks, making her feel a little disheveled from having stressed out so much during the meeting.

 

“ _WHAT EXACTLY ARE THEY INVESTIGATING?_ ” Papyrus asks, but the smaller female holds up a hand, frowning.

 

“Nope, can’t reveal exactly, but just know it’s serious enough that our department is desperate enough to allow me call in some supernatural back-up on this case,” she shifts uncomfortably, a pouty glower in her full lips and a disgruntled look in her eyes.

 

“ _OH...MEANING ME, HUH?_ ”

 

“...I told them that I’d ask, but I never said you’d say ‘yes’ - you have every right to say ‘no’ and walk out of this,” Valdez sits up a little more formally, “But I really did mean it...when I said I liked you, sugar skull.  You’re a good friend.  A good _person_ , and I...well, I was kinda worried you’d think that I befriended you thinking you’d be a snitch or something, and I...I…”

 

Papyrus stares.  Huh.  So she’s actually been really worried about this kind of thing.

 

“ _AFRAID THAT I’D THINK YOU WERE USING ME?_ ” her brow bone raises, and Valdez squirms under the question.

 

The female Monster pauses, then starts laughing, her claw coming up to suppress the giggles that bubble through.

 

“ _FOR WHAT? INVESTIGATING MISS MUFFET’S SHOP FOR WHICH TEA IS THE BEST? THE SAFEST WAY TO HAVE SEX WITH MONSTERS ON_ **_MTTLIVE_ ** _? MY FAVORITE NICE CREAM FLAVOR?_ ” Papyrus scoots closer as Valdez relaxes once more, and curls an arm around her to pull the smaller woman into her lap, “ _IF THIS IS WHAT ‘BEING USED’ FEELS LIKE...PLEASE, SIGN ME UP._ ”

 

“I...uhhh...but…”

 

Valdez is at a loss for words.  

 

“ _THIS CASE IS IMPORTANT TO YOU, RIGHT?_ ” the Latina nods, feeling the Monster’s claws cradle her back and waist, “ _THEN IT’S IMPORTANT TO ME, TOO.  BESIDES, I’VE BEEN MEANING TO REPORT THAT PLACE TO UNDYNE ANYWAY._ ”

 

“Oh...really?”

 

Valdez has learned early on that Papyrus doesn’t really understand the concept of ‘personal space’, or just doesn’t care, but in either case, it’s easier to just roll with it.  She’s tried before to show that she felt a bit uncomfortable with all the _cuddling_ and _snuggling_ \- the Latina would rather not give mixed signals - but Papyrus’ sad look combined with Sans’ explanation of his sister’s fondness for friendly, mostly harmless affection convinced the Latina to allow it.

 

“ _YEAH - THERE’S BEEN STRONGER..._ ** _UGLIER_** _ANTI-HUMAN RALLYING AROUND THAT PLACE THAN YOU’D THINK,_ ” she curls around the smaller being like a cocoon, her frown conflicting with the cuddling motion, “ _THAT TIME YOU SAW ME WAS ACTUALLY ME JUST SETTLING MY TAB, SO I WOULDN’T HAVE TO COME BACK, BUT…I’D NEVER MISS A CHANCE TO SEE YOU IN ACTION~_ ”

 

Valdez had actually started getting comfortable in her grasp, but the thought of bringing Papyrus with her on an undercover mission?

 

No offense, but the Latina is doubly certain Papyrus doesn’t have a single subtle bone in her body.  That, and Sans would royally rip her head off for putting his sweet sister in danger - it’s another little tidbit she’s picked up, that Sans is, in fact, one of the scarier, more powerful Monsters in Snowdin.  

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Valdez pushes Papyrus’ head away so she can look into her sockets, “You’re not coming with me, sugar skull.  I just need some preparation for getting in, and if the situation calls for it, you’ll be feeding me advice from a safe place.”

 

She raises her hand and shakes her finger firmly at the skelebeast, “ _Far away_ from the club.”

 

...And yes, Valdez does use her “I’m an older sibling, I know better” voice, causing the Monster to roll the glowing pink orbs in her sockets mockingly.

 

“ _DIDN’T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID, TONI?_ ” she argues back, her thumb coming to tuck against the human’s middle, “ _THEY’RE JUST AS ON GUARD AGAINST HUMANS AS HUMANS ARE ON GUARD AGAINST MONSTERS, IF NOT MORE SO.  IF I’M WITH YOU,  THEN -_ ”

 

“I can’t, Papyrus,” Valdez puts her hands on the giant skeletal digit, sighing, “It’s my duty to serve and protect civilians, and you’re one of them.”

 

Something about what she says makes the air around them stiffen, and cool to a chilling degree.

 

“... _IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU?  JUST A ‘CIVILIAN’?_ ”

 

Valdez blinks and looks up at the un-smiling face of her friend, all flirtatious humor and casual warmth gone.  Similarly, the pupils had dissipated, leaving only her hollow sockets to scrutinize the woman in her grasp.

 

“O-of course not, but...look, the stuff that they’re having me investigate is…” she bites her lip, feeling her heart drop into the pit of her stomach and bubble from the acid, “It’s pretty serious.  And if anything were to happen to you because I dragged you into it more than I needed to...I’d be devastated, sugar skull.”

 

The last note of sincerity softens Papyrus’ expression, but nonetheless, she lifts the smaller human resolutely.

 

“ _JUST TELL ME WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT,_ ” her thumb rubs over the soft, fleshy belly soothingly, making Valdez squirm nervously, “ _BECAUSE I’M COMING IN WITH YOU, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT._ ”

 

Pointedly, the uncomfortable Latina tries to not look at her captor, knowing that if she does, she’ll most likely give in to the pink, puppy-dog pupils.  She shouldn’t even be considering it, for the sweet sugar skull’s own safety, but...Papyrus does have a point.  “Dinner’s on Us” had always been a rather strictly Monsters-only establishment, and that sentiment’s only grown since its inception.  Humans have been seen on the premises once or twice on rare occasion, but for the most part, it remains one-sidedly segregated.

 

If anyone could get her inside, it would most likely be the nigh-unstoppable, unflappable Papyrus.

 

“...Papyrus, I…”

 

“ _TONI...DON’T YOU TRUST ME?_ ”

 

There’s hurt in her voice, and Valdez can’t help but get suckered into looking.  Yep.  Big sockets that tremble with unspilled pink tears.  She can become an iron bitch from hell when it comes to her younger sisters, but this one?  This big sweet softie that shouldn’t be so cute, but is?

 

...Valdez clears her throat as she turns her eyes away, flushing lightly.  She shouldn’t be embarrassed, really, thinking the big Monster is “cute”, because she really is - but it doesn’t feel as innocent as it should be.  Less an observation, more of a personal view.  A...strangely warm...personal view?

 

“I get it, you can stop giving me that look now,” she keeps her face turned and sighs, “I guess I could name you as a C.I., that’d give you enough access to information and what not - “

 

“ _C.I.?_ ”

 

“Criminal informant - someone who’s on the inside and can provide information,” Valdez explains before continuing, “But it’d...sugar skull, that’d put a target on your back if anyone knew - “

 

“ _THEN WE JUST NEED TO KEEP IT A SECRET!_ ” Papyrus giggles as she peers down at the woman with a secretive grin, “ _I’M PRETTY GOOD AT KEEPING SECRETS, YOU KNOW, ONE OF THE BEST!_ ”

 

One of the corners of Valdez’s mouth crooks up into a lop-sided smile.  Sweet cinna-bunnies, this female’s a handful.

 

‘ _It’s a little more complicated than that_ ,’ she wants to say, but that toothy grin works wonders on Valdez’s resolve.  Where does the Monster get all her confidence?  All that hope and belief that no matter what trouble she may get in, everything would be all right?  It’s baffling.

 

Absentmindedly, the Latina reaches a hand up to caress the skelebeast’s lower mandible, causing the larger Monster to still.  ‘ _Maybe it’s in her bones?_ ’ she muses humorously, her eyes flicking up to look Papyrus in the sockets.  There’s an unreadable expression there, something that doesn’t quite translate between the Human-Monster barrier of body language and facial cues.

 

“...You...are the bravest person, I know, you know that?” she chuckles softly, her fingertips tracing just underneath and running along the hollow rim.

 

Admiration hums in her voice, as does warmth, as she grasps the bone lightly, like she would a chin, between her thumb and fingers.

 

“Makes me a little scared for you, but...gotta say, you really are _amazing_ , sugar skull.”

 

Suddenly, a burst of neon-pink shines from above, and Valdez winces at the intensity.  Holy hell, it’s like a damn search light!  She covers her eyes and notices that it’s coming from Papyrus herself, a pair of obscenely-large heart-shaped pupils staring down at her.

 

“Uhhh...sweetie, you’re shining a little hard there - _buffrrgghhhll!_ “

 

In the next moment, Valdez finds herself squeezed against Papyrus’ chest, pulled hard into the soft sweater, and cuddled with a vigor that threatens to suffocate her.  As she struggles to pull away, Papyrus takes advantage of the moment to whisper something.

 

“ _I WANT YOUR CHILDREN._ ”

 

“Huh?” Valdez groans around the cotton in muffled fashion, unable to hear anything between the thick bones and fuzzy sweater.

 

“ _I-I SAID, I WANT TO KNOW...WHEN WE DO WE DO THIS?_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how y'all enjoying the chapter so far! There's still the whole latter half of this thing to go, so don't judge a near smut-less chapter by its first part!
> 
> (Additionally, guess what chapter will be after Acid's? I'll give you a hint: "an apple a day".)

**Author's Note:**

> FW09: ALL RIGHT! How was it guys? Good? Bad?
> 
> I...I uh, I'm a little worried that Sans (or Bomberboy) might've been a little tamer than he should be, but I was kind of satisfied with this. I'm not a hardcore vore writer, but I do watch horror films, so...sort of drew upon that knowledge there. And not too much pleasure for the female in this chapter, and there was non-con, but...
> 
> Heats are something that can't be controlled in this universe. And Lana will get that.
> 
> Frankly, she's just thankful that she's alive. And that she wasn't a virgin when he took her, because that would've really been traumatizing and unbearable. Jesus, please don't write any BeastTale fics with virgins - that's pure rape, non-con, traumatizing horror.
> 
> Anywho, leave me a review or comment letting me know if you guys have any ideas or special requests! I have a few of my own, but I'm still new to the BeastTale universe and writing in this genre, too. And I'll see you guys in the next one!


End file.
